


The Soul Mate Principle

by darksnakedreaming



Series: The Soul Mate Principle [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eventual BDSM, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Ribbons, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Subdrop, Subspace, Yaoi, soul mates, what are tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksnakedreaming/pseuds/darksnakedreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya is having lusty dreams about Shizuo and things escalate very quickly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> I'm borrowing the 'soul mate' principle from the night world books, but in this case it's only once they do the deed that they realize they DON'T hate each other, and it throws Izaya way off his groove because what are emotions anyway I'm a god i don't have emotions. Also if there are words without spaces IT WAS ON PURPOSE. Mostly. I type fast. More chapters to come, this is a 'universe thing' that I'm doing, but it's all gonna be Shizaya, maybe some Kida Masaomi thrown in.

Izaya woke slowly from a dream filled with dark blue glasses, obnoxious blonde hair, and his own helpless moaning. This same recurring dream occurred every few days, and always left Izaya with an uncomfortable, unfamiliar sensation between his thighs. Despite surviving puberty and most of his adulthood with little to no sex drive at all, his hormones had now decided to betray him entirely, leaving him with a desire for Shizuo Heiwajima, of all people. When it became clear that his new-found sex drive wasn't going to let him fall asleep again, the informant blearily rolled out of bed with a haphazard glance at the clock on his nightstand, which told him it was just after five in the morning. Guess five hours is good enough...

Yawning, he stumbled to the bathroom, where his floor length mirror confronted him with the rebellious half-formed tent in his pajama bottoms. Scowling, Izaya tossed his clothing into the laundry basket and stepped into the shower, determined to ignore his body's urges.

As he washed, the dream kept haunting him with glimpses of Shizuo's confident smirk, the way it would feel when their lips crashed together, and unconsciously Izaya leaned against the tiled wall, his hands dipping low and wrapping around his now fully formed erection. Awkwardly, unused to the motion, Izaya stroked his hand up and down the length of his dick, using the soap suds as lubricant, and ran his thumb over the slit, groaning “Shizu-chan...”

A low moan escaped him as his legs trembled and he sank to his knees, leaning back against the wall as his left hand found it's way behind him and gently rubbed his index and middle finger against his opening. The tip of his middle finger slipped and plunged into him, and gasped at the sensation, pressing tentatively deeper. His dick jumped as he hit a particularly sensitive spot and spurted semen against the glass door of the shower. Realization dawned on him and he released himself immediately, completely shocked at his body's actions.

Quickly rinsing away the remaining soap suds and cleaning up the door, he stepped out of the shower and was once again confronted with a full body image of himself. Instead of scowling, he stepped closer, examining his reflection. His eyes were wide, pupils nearly blotting out the reddish brown of his pupils.

Shaking his head to clear it, the informant hurriedly dressed and practically leaped down the stairs, almost running into Namie. Flustered, both because of his 'accident' in the shower, and because he wasn't used to being flustered, he pushed past her, “I've got something urgent to deal with, so take the day off.”

Not bothering to explain or wait for her reply, he pulled out his cell and dialed Shinra's number with shaking fingers.

~

Shinra leaned back in his desk chair as he looked over the results of Izaya's tests. “Well...there's nothing physically wrong with you.”

 

Izaya shook his head, “There has to be. I... my body is doing things on it's own.”

 

Shinra raised an eyebrow and pushed his glasses up, “That would probably be caused by something psychological. But that's not really my area of expertise. So my advice is to see a psychologist.”

 

“I'm not... I don't need a shrink, Shinra! Its... I've been having these dreams...and this morning I woke up and... so I got in the shower. But then I started thinking about the dream and...”

 

“Huh? You left out way to many details for that to make sense.”

 

“Dammit Shinra... I've never... they're sexual dreams. And this morning, I was a disgusting moaning mess without even...thinking about it.”

 

Shinra tried not to laugh. He really did, but it came bubbling up anyway. Izaya glared at him while the doctor caught his breath. “It's not funny, Shinra.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Look, it's probably your subconscious mind rebelling against you're conscious mind. You've never paid much attention to your sexuality or hormones, so try letting someone else be in control for a while and go have some fun.”

 

“And do what, exactly?”

 

“Go get laid.”

 

“I'm not paying you for that.”

 

“Fine, I'll send the bill to your secretary.”

 

~

 

Izaya chewed the corner of his lip, brooding as he walked toward the train station. _Get laid... quality advice Shinra._

 

He glanced up and noticed a familiar blonde head ahead of him in the crowd and scowled. Then grinned wickedly as he had a brilliant thought. _If Shizu-chan is the cause of all this...then Shizu-chan can be the one to deal with it._

 

Shizuo dragged Izaya by the wrist through the door to the informant's apartment. “Bedroom?”

Izaya rubbed his wrist, hesitating. _Ah what the hell_. Still he hesitated, a bit afraid of what the beast of Ikebukuro might do to him, and certainly more afraid than he would admit to even himself, he gestured to the narrow staircase. “Up-upstairs...”

 

The info broker led the way, hyper aware of the much larger man following close behind him. At his bedroom door, Izaya turned, deciding to play the part of a high school girl who'd just returned from her first date. “Thanks for walking me home, Shizu-chan, but my parents are waiting, so why don't you just give me a kiss on the cheek?”

 

Shizuo raised an eyebrow, scowling slightly, and unceremoniously lifted Izaya onto his shoulder as he kicked the door open and dumped the informant on the edge of the bed. Before Izaya had time to sit up, Shizuo was on top of him, his large warm hand slipping beneath Izaya's shirt and pressing against his abdomen, keeping him firmly pinned to the bed as Shizuo assaulted his mouth. The bartender used his free hand to loosen his tie and unbutton the collar of his shirt, his tongue plunging deep within Izaya's mouth, exploring every inch of it that he could reach. Izaya groaned, hesitantly pressing his own tongue into Shizuo's mouth, his hands knotting into the fabric of Shizuo's shirt sleeves. They break apart, gasping as Shizuo rids them both of their shirts before he leans back down and latches on to the tender flesh behind Izaya's ear.

 

Izaya bites back a groan as the bartender licks and suck his way down the informant's neck, occasionally gently biting down and making Izaya squirm. He yelps as Shizuo's wandering hands glide along his sides and abdomen, coming to settle on his chest, massaging gently as he laves his collarbone.

 

Izaya whines as Shizuo's lips and hands leave him, and he arches his back, begging without really realizing it. “More, Shizu-chan, more...”

 

And then Shizuo is back, and Izaya's pants and boxers are gone and he isn't sure when or how that happened, but it doesn't matter because Shizuo's lips are making their way down his chest to latch onto his nipple. Izaya groans deep in his throat as his eyes flutter shut while Shizuo sucks hard on the pert bud, teasing it back and forth and circling it with his tongue. Tears well up in the informant's eyes as the same treatment is given to his other nipple, but Izaya can't bring himself to care, it feels so good. The bartenders hands are gently caressing his lower belly, gently sliding down over his hips and pelvis.

 

Izaya jerks in surprise when Shizuo wraps his long fingers around his dick, and tries to disguise his hesitation by tangling his fingers in his blonde hair, but the body guard isn't fooled. He latches on to Izaya's lips again, and the informant keens as the grip on his dick firms and quickens. Shizuo places a gentle kisses behind his ear, whispering, “Shh...i was going to tease you a little bit, but it turns out you're much cuter than I expected...and your skin is so soft and delicious...”

 

Shizuo kisses his way down Izaya's pale belly, still marveling at Izaya's skin and making the informant whine and beg as his hips rock in pace with Shizuo's hand. Shizuo places a soft kiss on Izaya's hip and takes the head of his cock in his mouth, making the informant thrust upward in surprise, which in turn shoves him deeper into Shizuo's mouth. Pulling away and chuckling to himself, Shizuo gently presses a finger against Izaya's opening and lets it slip inside, surprised when the informant nearly shrieks and trembles.

 

He hesitates, freezing as the trembling info broker clenched and fluttered around his finger, much tighter than the bodyguard expected. He flashes back to a conversation he'd had with Celty a few months ago. She asked if he though Izaya was a virgin, and while at the time he'd been sure the flea was well-experienced, now he wasn't sure. The flea's reactions threw him off as well, he seemed surprised by every little thing Shizuo did. “Hey, flea... have you done this before?”

 

“What? Fucked a protozoan? Can't say that I have.”

 

Shizuo pinched the inside of Izaya's thigh lightly, “Have you ever had sex?”

 

“I'm 25 years old. What do you think, Shizu-chan?”

 

Frowning, Shizuo realized he probably wasn't going to get a straight answer from the informant and decides to let it go for the time being, tugging his finger out of the tight ring of muscle. He settles his mouth over Izaya's cock again, licking up the underside and swirling his tongue around the head. Izaya squirms and moans, panting and arching his back as the sensation of Shizuo's mouth on his dick overwhelms him, crying out sharply when the bodyguard dips his tongue into the slit. His hands fist in the sheets and he cant help rolling his hips as Shizuo's skillful tongue makes him climb higher and higher, finally pushing him over the edge. He empties himself into Shizuo's mouth, partially disgusted, but mostly intrigued and turned on by the way the bartender licks up each drop and swallows.

 

Shizuo stands, and Izaya realizes with a stab of irritation and shame that the damn protozoan never took off his own pants, much less his shoes. The informant panted, trying to catch his breath and lashed out at his...whatever they were to each other now. “What? Don't tell me that's it, Shizu-chan? I thought you were gonna make my body yours.”

 

“Are you a virgin?”

 

Izaya blushed and turned away, “You certainly are fixated on that.”

 

“Answer the question flea. Or this is done.”

 

“Like you could actually walk away now. You haven't gotten anything out of 'this'.”

 

Shizuo sighed and bent over, gathering his shirt and tie. “I don't have to get something out of it. And I am going to walk away unless you tell me the truth.”

 

“Why does it matter so much? Why ask now?”

 

“Because you're more honest when you want something, and obviously what you want right now is me. And, if I'm honest, I don't want to hurt you.”

 

Izaya laughed, looking back up at Shizuo, “The beast of Ikebukuro doesn't want to hurt me?”

 

“Let me rephrase it then... I want to hurt you, bruise you, leave my mark all over you... but, I don't want to hurt you like that. That's not something anyone deserves.”

 

Izaya gulped hard, turning away again. “Would you still leave if...?”

 

“Give me an honest answer and I'll stay.”

 

“Are you a virgin?”

 

“I'm not.”

 

“Just girls, or...?”

 

“I've been with men and women before. And I've topped and bottomed, in case that's your next question.”

 

Izaya hesitates, biting his lip, his blush darkening. Shizuo is starting to get impatient, so he asks again “Are you a virgin?”

 

The informant bites his lip and closes his eyes, nodding almost imperceptibly. Shizuo crouches next to the bed and presses two fingers against Izaya's cheek, making him turn his head and look at him. He leans in, so close their foreheads are nearly touching. “Okay then.”

 

Shizuo pauses, making the informant squirm with anxious anticipation, afraid that Shizuo will still leave. The bartender smirks cockily, “I'll be nice about it, but I'm taking you, virgin.”

 

Izaya can't help the small squeak that escapes as Shizuo connects their mouths once again, pressing the crimson eyed male firmly into the mattress with the weight of his body. Izaya grunts and pushes at Shizuo's shoulder, pulling away from the intense kiss. “Pants off. NOW.”

 

Shizuo chuckles and obliges the request, then climbs on the bed, pulling Izaya up with him so that the informant's head is resting on his pillow and resumes the kiss. He rubs a gentle hand over Izaya's chest, keeping his ministrations calmer and more relaxed than before, letting him get fully accustomed to each sensation before he moved on to something else.

 

Izaya clenched his fingers into his sheets until Shizuo gently took one of his hands and kissed it before wrapping it around his own straining erection. “Have you ever done this before?”

 

Izaya glanced down and blushed, appraising Shizuo's quite large cock and began gently gliding his hand up and down. “Um... this morning.”

 

Shizuo laughed. “Well, you've got the right idea.”

 

A few long minutes pass before Shizuo pulls away from Izaya, leaning back on his ankles. “You're doing fantastic, but I don't want to come just yet.”

 

“So...? What are you doing?”

 

“Do you have lotion?”

 

“I... somewhere...” The informant started to rise but Shizuo waved him back down, “I'll get it. Think it'd be in the bathroom?”

 

“Uh...maybe in the medicine cabinet there's some. It's the door farthest away...”

 

Shizuo disappeared for a moment and returned, holding the small bottle aloft like a trophy. He tossed it onto the bed and knelt, pulling Izaya's legs until he was positioned with his knees around Shizuo's hips, the blonde admiring Izaya's pale skin and toned limbs. Izaya blushed at the vulnerable state he was in, reaching back and pulling a pillow over his face. Shizuo rubbed the raven's thighs comfortingly, “What are you doing?”

 

“It's embarrassing... Stop staring at me...”

 

“Okay, okay.” Shizuo tugged the pillow away and tucked it behind Izaya's shoulders, then squeezed a generous amount of lotion onto his fingers. Izaya closed his eyes and whined as Shizuo tentatively circled his opening, gently probing with the tip of his index finger. “Okay, flea?”

 

“Mhm...”

 

“I'm gonna go deeper, okay?”

 

“Y...yeah...”

 

Shizuo slid his finger in, knuckle deep, making the informant gasp and pull away a bit. “Still okay?”

 

“Y-yeah... just... you have long fingers.”

 

“Does it feel good, or hurt?”

 

Izaya groaned and covered his face with his hands, “Why do you ask such embarrassing questions?”

 

“I don't want to hurt you, Izaya.”

 

“...Protozoan.”

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“Dammit... you're like a dog with a bone. It does not hurt, but it feels super weird. Even more so because of you and your pestering.”

 

“Ha ha.” Shizuo pressed a little harder into the informant. “I'm adding another finger, okay?”

 

“Ngh! Mmm...fuck.... Fine already, you don't have to ask about every little thing...”

 

Shizuo pressed his middle finger alongside his index, gently tracing circles that made the informant tense deliciously around them. “Damn flea... I can't wait to get my cock in there...”

 

“Ugh... seriously? Haaa...what did I just -fuck- say?”

 

“Hmm. Might need a gag next time, I like you better when you don't talk so much.”

 

“N-next time? Nng...god that's so... there's no next time, protozoan. One time special offer...aghhh christ...”

 

“Oh really? You only want to do this once? But you're having so much fun.” He scissored his fingers, stretching the informant wide and grinning as his back arched and Izaya's legs tightened around his waist and trembled with the strain.

 

“Agh...fucking dammit, Shizu-chan...“

 

Shizuo pulled his fingers away, and swore Izaya would self-destruct, judging from the adorable, wanton moan that left the informant's lips. Even Izaya looked shocked as Shizuo leaned forward, letting his dick rub between their stomachs, and whispered in Izaya's ear. “Last chance to back out, flea.”

 

“When have I ever backed out of a challenge?”

 

Shizuo rubbed languidly against him, “You sure?”

 

“Godfuckingdammit Shizu-chan...please, please fuck me-”

 

Shizuo obliged, lining the head of his cock up with Izaya's entrance and slowly pressing in. Izaya practically screams, followed by a deep, guttural moan. Shizuo freezes, his hands rubbing Izaya's thighs, “Are you okay?”

 

“Y-yeah... mostly... that was a lot worse than I thought...”

 

“Is it too much?”

 

“N-no...just...gimme a second...”

 

Izaya lay with his hands clenched in his sheets, eyes tightly shut and panting as he tried to get used to the sensation of having someone jammed inside him. Shizuo comfortingly continued rubbing his thighs and calves, whispering meaningless words that still managed to ease Izaya's nerves. Several long minutes passed, and Shizuo didn't move, just waited patiently until Izaya finally relaxed and nodded. “G-go ahead...”

 

Shizuo proceeded slowly, gently pulling out before carefully pressing back in and gradually picking up the pace. Izaya's moans gradually changed from sounding pained to being needy and he reached out to Shizuo, dragging him down to lock their mouths in a sloppy wet kiss. He gasped into Shizuo's mouth as his thrusts found the sweet spot he'd bushed in the shower that morning and felt Shizuo zero in on it, his thrusts picking up more speed.

 

“Fuck...Izaya...so tight...”

 

“Sh-shut up...mmmm...moron...uggh fuck...I'm...hnn...please, please, more...Shizu-chan...”

 

Shizuo wrapped his hand around Izaya's leaking erection, stroking it in time with his thrust's against Izaya's prostate, turning the informant into a moaning, weeping mess. Izaya came with a sharp desperate sounding cry, his chest heaving and it wasn't long before Shizuo met his release as well, grinding through his orgasm as Izaya moaned beneath him.

 

Panting himself, Shizuo pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside Izaya, pulling him close, the informant's back against his chest, and lazily planting kisses on his shoulder. Gradually, the room grew darker as the sun set, and they fell asleep like that.

 

~

 

Shizuo woke, stretching, and trying not to disturb the sleeping informant as he sat up. He looked down at Izaya's sleeping face, surprised by how innocent he looked, compared to the glint in his crimson eyes and the wicked grin he usually wore when he was awake. Cautiously, Shizuo reached out and curled his hand around Izaya's neck, surprised that his former animosity was gone.

 

Izaya stirred and opened his eyes, noticing the hand on his throat immediately, but said nothing, only looking into Shizuo's brown eyes. The bartender gently caressed the soft skin with his thumb, “I could crush your throat so easily right now... end you with hardly any effort.”

 

A brief look of panic flickered in the informants eyes before being replaced with the usual sarcastic look, “Do it then. Prove how much of a beast you really are.”

 

“I would have. Before this afternoon, I wouldn't have given it a second thought.”

 

“What changed?”

 

“I'm not sure... what about you? Why lure me to that alley to fuck you? Why trust me not to tear you to pieces instead of having sex?”

 

“What if I don't have a reason?”

 

“You have a reason behind everything.”

 

“It... was an experiment. I wanted to see what you'd do.”

 

Shizuo tightens his grip on Izaya's throat, “Quit lying, Izaya.”

 

The bartender can see Izaya's cheeks flush in the dim light from the street outside. He sighs when Izaya says nothing, releasing the info broker. “I'll leave it alone then.”

 

Leaning over the side of the bed, he gathers up his clothes and starts pulling them on. Izaya sits up and leans his head on Shizuo's shoulder. “Shizu-chan... I...”

 

“I don't hate you anymore... so we should figure out what that means. Unless you hate me more now.”

 

“I...I never hated you... I don't understand you...”

 

“So what do we do now?”

 

Silence falls between them, and Shizuo finishes dressing, leaving without another word.

 

~

 

After spending a few days feeling generally miserable and empty, Izaya finds himself back in Shinra's tiny apartment clinic as the doctor fusses over the abundant bruises and swelling on his throat while they wait for his test results to come back. The printer finally spews a report and Shinra snatches it up before settling into his chair. “Well everything looks normal... hang on, did you follow my advice from a few days ago?”

 

“Uh, yeah... you can tell?”

 

“Well, normally, no, but... according to this, you've mated.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“Whoever you slept with must be your soul mate. And that's probably the reason you were having those dreams.”

 

Izaya started laughing and buried his head in his hands. “That figures. That just figures.”

 

“Izaya? Have you finally cracked?”

 

“Probably.”

 

“So... who did you sleep with?”

 

Izaya groaned, “You're not gonna believe me when I tell you.”

 

“Who was it?”

 

“Shizu-chan. I slept with Shizu-chan.”

 

“YOU DID WHAT WITH WHO?”


	2. Everybody Loves a Good Blowie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya gives Shizuo a blowjob for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, thanks! I was seriously surprised to see this had over 200 hits so soon! Which motivated me to get working on the next bits. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Izaya and Shizuo are keeping their relationship a secret for the most part, so far only the people who associate with them on a daily basis know about it. And this is a short little drabble chapter, but the next one is ready, so I don't feel too bad about it. 
> 
> Also this happens kind of in the middle of the next chapter actually haha

Izaya knelt on the floor in front of Shizuo, eyeing the large bulge in the blondes pants. The bartender, who was currently reclined on Izaya's couch had removed his vest and tie, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. “You sure you want to do this?”

 

Izaya glared at him, one eyebrow raised in a challenge. “Just don't laugh, okay?”

 

“I won't.” 

 

Izaya made a small noise of acknowledgment before reaching forward, unbuckling the body guards belt and unzipping his fly. The bartender helped by shoving his pants and boxers down to his hips and his already hard dick sprang up, now free of any constrictions. 

 

Swallowing hard, Izaya leaned forward and took Shizuo's length into his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth. Shizuo raised his hips instinctively, “You can suck harder than that, you're not gonna hurt me.”

 

Izaya obliged, his cheeks hollowing slightly as he followed the bartender's advice. Shizuo leaned back against the couch, “Fuck that feels so good...”

 

He winced when the informant accidentally grazed him with his teeth. “Easy, flea...”

 

Izaya moaned in acquiescence, the sound sending vibrations through Shizuo's cock and making him moan appreciatively. He placed a hand on top of Izaya's head, running his fingers through the soft dark locks of hair. “Christ...press down with your lips... use more tongue.. see if you can take it deeper...”

 

Izaya consented, easily sliding Shizuo into the tight ring of his throat. Shizuo bucked his hips into his mouth, “That's it...you're doing a great job...”

 

Izaya hummed again, and the vibration was enough to send Shizuo over the edge, his hand knotting into Izaya's hair and pushing him down against his pelvis. Izaya gagged as Shizuo's sperm shot down his throat, coughing when the beast finally released him. The info broker panted as he tried to catch his breath. “Well... that was enlightening.”

 

At that moment, the front door creaked open and Namie walked in. “Oh god, come on! Can't you warn me before you do this crap!”


	3. A Pain in the Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya and Shizuo try some bondage

Izaya woke to the sound of his bedroom door opening. Keeping his eyes closed and his breathing steady, he reached into the gap between his mattress and the headboard, disguising the movement with a stretch. His fingers fumbled a bit before they closed on the handle of his switch-blade. He felt the bed dip, waited half a breath, denying to himself that he felt any fear, and sprang into action the moment he felt a hand graze his shoulder. Izaya kneed his would be 'attacker' squarely in the chest, winding them, and lurched up of the bed in the same breath, his knife pressed against his assailants throat. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light of his bedroom and he froze, letting the knife fall to his side, “Shizu-chan? What are... how... Did you break my door?”

 

“Celty brought me over and did that shadow thing to open your door when you didn't answer. I didn't expect you to be asleep so early...”

 

“Yeah, well. I haven't been getting much sleep.”

 

“So I've heard.”

 

Izaya groaned and flopped back onto the bed, “So Shinra called you, I presume?”

 

“He did, but that's not why I'm here.”

 

“Why are you here then?”

 

“Because... you're my soul mate. I...don't... It's uncomfortable, being away from you.”

 

“Isn't that why you left, though?”

 

“Well... I wasn't sure, then. Actually, the thought didn't even occur to me until I was halfway home.”

 

“Didn't occur to you... Well I guess it wouldn't. You have the brain cells of an amoeba.”

 

“You're pretty cocky for someone who had to see a doctor to figure it out.”

 

“That's not...what happened to patient confidentiality? Is Celty still here?”

 

“Huh? Yeah, she's downstairs...”

 

Izaya crawled out of bed and stalked onto the landing outside his bedroom door. “Oy Celty!”

 

The dulahan looked up from her PDA and waited for Izaya to continue.

 

“Make sure you tell Shinra I'm not paying him for my last visit! And go home. Please. And lock the door.” The informant stalked back into his bedroom, where Shizuo was sitting on the edge of the bed. Izaya flopped back down and yanked his comforter up. Wanting the body guard to stay, because he felt better with him near than he'd felt for several days, not that he'd ever admit it, he murmured “You can do whatever you want, but I'm going back to sleep.”

 

He felt the bed shift as Shizuo toed off his shoes and crawled up to lay next to him, gently kissing the fading bruises ringing his neck. “I didn't mean to be so rough with you...”

 

“'S fine... I just bruise easily.”

 

“Since when?”

 

“Since... always. Thin skin and all that...”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“But that reminds me... the other day... you said you WANTED to hurt me...?”

 

“That's... Let's not talk about it now. You said you wanted to go back to sleep.”

 

Izaya frowned and sat up, leading the bartender to sit up as well. “This is important... Do you still want to hurt me?”

 

“Not... It's complicated. I want to, yes, but I don't want to do something that would... do permanent damage.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It's the way I am. I'm a beast, right?”

 

“So you get off on hurting people?”

 

“Um... not quite, but basically?”

 

Izaya looked down, biting his lip. “So... what would you do?”

 

“Like... well, I'd really like to hold you down and tie you up. And gag you. And spank you. And bite yo-”

 

“Okay, stop... Do you have to? To...be satisfied?”

 

“No. But I'd like to. Not okay?”

 

“I'm not sure... I've never thought about it... but I'm curious.”

 

“Does that mean you want to try it?”

 

“Um... yeah...”

 

~

 

Izaya knelt on the bed in just pajama bottoms as Shizuo emptied the contents of a back pack. He had agreed to let the bartender bring over a selection of items for Izaya to look at, but they had both agreed it was purely for research unless the info broker wanted to try something.

 

He obviously recognized most of the contents, a ball gag, vibrators and plugs and the like, but there were a few things that looked a bit threatening to the informant. Hesitantly he reached out and picked up a long coil of red silk rope, running his fingers over the braided fibers. “Have you used this with other people?”

 

“Nah, I got all new stuff for us. You okay?”

 

“Yeah...” Izaya made a relaxed fist around the soft rope and pulled it through, a blush creeping up to his ears as he imagined what it would feel like against his bare skin. “Tie me up.”

 

“Now?”

 

“Y-yeah...”

 

“You really want to start with that?”

 

“You're asking too many questions again, Shizu-chan...”

 

“I don't want to scare you.”

 

“I don't get scared, protozoan.”

 

“Izaya... I'm not playing games with you on this. If you aren't honest and don't tell me if something is too much, or if you're scared, you could seriously get hurt. And I don't want to do that. So be serious please.”

 

Izaya let the rope slide through his fingers, coiling in a pile on the bed. “Have you ever hurt someone like this before?”

 

“No. But I've been hurt.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“A rope was too tight, but I didn't say anything and ended up cracking a rib.”

 

“You let someone tie you up?”

 

“Yeah, well. I thought maybe a little 'dominance' might help me.”

 

“Hmm...” Izaya drummed his fingers against his thigh, thinking. “So...how do we do this then? And before you ask, yes, I'm sure I wanna do this.”

 

Shizuo smirked and gathered the 'equipment', putting most of it back in the bag. “Well...let's start with safe words. Yellow if you're uncomfortable or need a minute, and red if you need me to stop.”

 

“Sure, the same words everyone uses. That's fun. Why not...fatty tuna instead of yellow, and bitter melon candy instead of red.”

 

Shizuo chuckled, “You wacko. Why not.”

 

“And if I'm gagged?”

 

“Hmm...hum 'twinkle twinkle little star', and I'll stop whatever I'm doing and take the gag off.”

 

Shizuo dropped a bottle of lube on the bed, along with a couple sets of black leather cuffs. He spread a towel over the middle of the bed and worked a long piece of rope underneath the mattress, tying an end to each cuff. “Lay face down.”

 

Izaya obeyed, his heart rate rising as Shizuo fastened a cuff around each of the informant's wrists, letting out a breathy 'oomph' as the bartender straddled him, a knee on either side of his hips. “You're heavy.”

 

“Too heavy?”

 

“No, just...heavy.”

 

“Cuffs okay?”

 

“Yep.” Izaya moaned in appreciation as Shizuo rubbed his neck and shoulders, gently working the tension out until Izaya felt like a melting puddle of gelatin. Feeling sleepy and warm, he barely registered it as Shizuo softly kissed his way down his spine, running his hands delicately down his sides.

 

Shizuo gently gripped Izaya's hips, raising them up until the info broker was kneeling. He slid his pajama bottoms off and dropped them off the bed onto the floor. Smiling at what he planned to do to the flea, he massaged Izaya's cheeks, digging in harshly with his fingers. Izaya groaned and pressed back into Shizuo's touch, and the bartender's smile widened at the sight of the blush creeping up Izaya's neck.

 

Letting his hands go still, he waited for several minutes as Izaya squirmed and whined, “Shizu-chan... Shizu-chan, please...do something dammit. Please, please, Shizu-ch-”

 

The info broker yelped in surprise as Shizuo slapped his ass roughly. “Okay, flea?”

 

“Y-yeah...”

 

“Sure?”

 

“I'm good...”

 

Shizuo struck again, loving how the plump flesh jiggled and flushed. “You have such a pretty ass... so pale and pink...”

 

“Sh-shut up, moron...”

 

Shizuo leaned in and place a gentle kiss on the raw flesh, then worked his was down and dragged his tongue over Izaya's entrance. The broker squeaked and jerked away, looking over his shoulder at the blonde. “What the hell was that?”

 

“My tongue.”

 

“No shit...why?”

 

“You know what rimming is?”

 

“I get paid to know things, protozoan. But I wasn't...that is...”

 

“What?”

 

“Dammit...”

 

“Did it scare you?”

 

Izaya closed his eyes, frustrated, “No... just... I don't know if I'm okay with you...doing that.”

 

“Do you want me to stop, or do you want to try more to see if you like it?”

 

“I...go ahead...”

 

Shizuo pressed his mouth against Izaya's ass again, tentatively flicking his tongue against the twitching orifice. He felt the broker quiver as he pressed his tongue inside, exploring the deep cavity, circling and pressing against Izaya's walls.

 

Izaya tensed and squirmed but didn't pull away, letting his head drop back down onto the pillow, panting and moaning, “Fuck, Shizu-chan... that feels so weird... god...but it's so good... this is embarrassing...”

 

Shizuo smiled against Izaya's ass, slipping his index and middle fingers in along with his tongue. Izaya groaned deeply, pressing his face into the pillow. “Shit...Shizu-chan... please... I don't think...nngh... anymore...fuck... mmhh... fuck me, please...Shizu-chan...”

 

Shizuo leaned back on his ankles, watching his precious flea wriggling his hips, his ass glistening wet. He snatched up the bottle of lube and pressed it against Izaya's ass, squeezing hard. The informant yelped as the cold fluid filled him. “Dammit Shizu-chan...I swear you keep that shit in the freezer...ugh...why do you always have to surprise me like that?”

 

Shizuo pressed himself into Izaya, bending over the ravens back as he started to thrust, and spoke lowly into his ear. “I like the sounds you make... you're so sexy...”

 

Izaya groaned as he rocked back against the force of Shizuo's thrust's, fisting his hands into his pillow. “Fuck... Shizu-chan...aah...more, please... faster...uunh...”

 

The blonde obliged, grunting with the effort as he drove into Izaya, going deeper with each thrust. Shizuo pressed his mouth against Izaya's ear. “You're mine, understand? Only mine.”

 

“Ggghh...Shizu-chan, please...”

 

“Say it.”

 

“Fu-uhhh-ck... yours, only ngggh, yours...”

 

“Who do you belong to?”

 

“Nnghhh...Shizu-chan, I belong to Shizu-chan...”

 

Shizuo kissed Izaya's earlobe, “Good boy. How about I let you come as a reward?”

 

“God...Shizu-cha aaahh....”

 

Shizuo pressed his cock down on Izaya's prostate, making the info broker whimper and squirm. “Do you want to come, Izaya?”

 

“Ugghh, god...yes, fuck, Shizu-chan, I wanna...”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Shit...I wanna hhnngg... I wanna come, Shizu-chan please... I wanna come, I wanna...”

 

Shizuo reached around Izaya and wrapped his hand around his strained cock, stroking fast and hard. Izaya whimpered, unintelligible nonsense falling from his lips as he peaked and came all over Shizuo's hand and the towel beneath them. The blonde bartender grunted as he ground against Izaya, driving him into the mattress before he finished inside the informant, then collapsed next to him, panting. A few minutes passed as they caught their breath, Izaya's eyes fluttering closed as his warm breath puffed against Shizuo's face.

 

Eventually, Shizuo rose and unbuckled the cuffs from Izaya's wrists and let them fall to the floor. Noticing that his partner was sound asleep, he gently placed a hand on his back and shook him. “Izaya, wake up. Let's get you cleaned up, okay?”

 

“Mmm... Sleep now, clean up later.”

 

Shizuo chuckled and crawled off the bed, “I'm gonna fill a bath and come back for you, okay?”

 

“Mmm.”

 

~

 

Shizuo scooped the sleeping Izaya into his arms and carried him into the bathroom, bridal style. The raven muttered, protesting mildly as Shizuo lowered them both into his large bathtub. He moaned softly, eyes closed as Shizuo ran a soapy washcloth over his chest while softly kissing his neck. The heat of the water against his tired muscles felt amazing, and the solidness of Shizuo's chest behind him was reassuring. “This is so bizarre...”

 

“What is?”

 

“This. Me and you having a bath together.”

 

Shizuo's hand stilled on Izaya's lower belly. “Why is that bizarre?”

 

“Think about it... A month ago you would have drowned me. If someone had told us this was gonna happen while we were at Raira...”

 

Shizuo snorted. “Guess you're right about that. Lean up so I can get your back?”

 

Izaya obliged, opening his eyes leaning onto his knees, bracing himself on the edge of the tub as Shizuo ran the cloth over his skin. It dipped low, rubbing over the raw patch of skin where Shizuo had spanked him and sliding between his ass cheeks. “Oww...”

 

“You okay?”

 

“My ass hurts...”

 

“That bad?”

 

“Mm... you were pretty rough... You were quite a pain in the ass.”

 

“Haha.”

 

They soaked for a while longer before getting out of the tub. Izaya's legs wouldn't hold him up, so Shizuo set him up on the edge of the counter, laughing while he dried them both with fluffy towels.

 

~

 

Back in bed, warm and cozy from their bath, Izaya breathed a sigh of contentment as he curled into Shizuo's chest, the larger man gently rubbing small circles against his lower back. He was almost asleep when Shizuo stopped, and he looked up into the body guard's honey-brown eyes, raising his own eyebrow in a silent question.

 

“You okay, Izaya?”

 

“Of course I am.”

 

“Did... was everything okay today? Being tied up?”

 

“Mm... I missed not being able to touch you, or see you really well... but that was kind of a turn on too...”

 

“And rimming?”

 

“I liked it. A lot actually...”

 

“And... ownership talk?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“When I made you say you were mine.”

 

“Ah. Super embarrassing. But really hot also.”

 

“Anything you didn't like?”

 

“Mm... Can't think of anything right now... Did you not like something?”

 

“No, I'm the one who was in control of everything, remember?”

 

“Mm... can I tie you up sometime?”

 

“Sure.”

 

The pair lay in silence for a while before Shizuo ground his pelvis against Izaya's, hard again. Izaya moaned, “There's no way I have enough energy for another round Shizu-chan...”

 

“I know you don't. But... can I fuck your thighs?”

 

“Eh?”

 

“I wanna fuck your thighs. Please?”

 

“We just took a bath...”

 

“I'll put a condom on.”

 

“Mm... 'kay.”

 

Shizuo rolled out of bed and returned a few minutes later, pulling the informant flush against him so they were chest to chest. Izaya buried his head in the crook of Shizuo's neck, cheeks flushed, as the latter pushed his slick, rubber clad cock between his legs, just a few inches below his own.

 

Rocking his hips back and forth at a steady, quick pace, Shizuo held Izaya close, whispering nonsense into his ear and placing sloppy wet kisses down his neck. “You're amazing Izaya... fuck... I love your skin, it's so soft... damn...”

 

He felt the informant harden against him as he came, so he stripped off the used condom and dropped it into the trashcan by the bed, sinking beneath the comforter and delicately kissing up the side of Izaya's dick.

 

Izaya stiffened, raising his hands to cover his face. “Shizu-chan... I really... I can't...”

 

“Shh... I know baby, I'll be easy. Okay?”

 

“Mm...”

 

Shizuo gently took the informant in his mouth, tenderly easing his partner to orgasm. Izaya mewled as he came and the bartender licked up each drop, feeling Izaya's dick go soft again. Shizuo crawled back up and placed a chaste kiss against the informant's forehead. Izaya curled against Shizuo, his eyes fluttering shut, and the blonde protectively draped an arm across the smaller man's shoulders, tugging up the comforter to cover them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I didn't put this in, but about a month goes by with them having lots of vanilla sex before they try anything heavier. The previous chapter takes place during this time as well, but at the beginning of this chapter it's only been a few days since the events of the first chapter.
> 
> Also, more chapters are gonna take longer because I have a few other fics I'm working on and my own work as well... hope you aren't too disappointed!


	4. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya and Shizuo swap roles

Izaya looked around at his surroundings with blatant curiosity. It was the first time he'd been permitted in the bartender's tiny apartment, and he wanted to see and memorize every inch. From what he could see, it was sparsely furnished, a plain couch and coffee table in the living room, and a small table and one chair in the kitchen. As Shizuo led him into his bedroom, he noticed the furniture was equally plain, a simple wooden dresser against the wall and a twin bed with a semi-crumpled metal frame.

 

Shizuo opened the top drawer of his dresser, pulling out several lengths of ropeand a bottle of lube and tossing the items to Izaya. “Want me to strip?”

 

“Um...yeah.”

 

The blonde obeys, quickly stripping off his clothes and tossing them into a basket Izaya hadn't noticed yet. Izaya strips as well, though more slowly, letting his clothes stay where they fall. His partner smirks at him, “On the bed or standing?”

 

“On...on the bed. Face up...” Shizuo again obeys, crossing his arms under his head as he smiles at the info broker. “What next? Wanna top me?”

 

Izaya wrinkles his nose at the thought. For some reason, the idea just doesn't sound appealing. “No...” the raven unravels a length of rope, looping it around Shizuo's wrists and attaching it to the headboard, then uses another length of rope to secure his ankles.

 

Leaning over the bed, he wraps his delicate fingers around Shizuo's half-hard cock, stroking him into full harness. The body guard thrusts his hips into the motion of Izaya's hand, murmuring appreciation. “Fuck Izaya...god, I can't wait to feel your sweet ass around me...”

 

Suddenly struck with inspiration, Izaya crawled up on the bed between Shizuo's thighs, his back facing the ex-bartender, wiggling his behind seductivley. “This ass?”

 

“Fuck, Flea...”

 

“Ah ah ah, you're not allowed to call me that right now.” Retrieving the bottle of lube from where he'd dropped it with his clothes, he crawled back up on the bed and coated his fingers, reaching behind himself to slide his fingers into his ass, moaning lustfully to tease Shizuo. “Aaahh... Shizu-chan, it feels so good...mmm, I bet you wish you could get your cock in here...”

 

“Oh, yes please, Izaya-san.” Shizuo's tone was coy and sarcastic, goading Izaya. The info broker smirked as he turned around, teasingly rubbing against Shizuo's cock with his ass without letting it slide inside him. “Oh? Is this what you want?”

 

“Yes, Izaya-san.” came the taunting reply.

 

“Are you suuure it's okay, Shizu-chan? I don't want to do anything you won't like.” Izaya smiled wickedly, repeating the same questions that Shizuo constantly asked him.

 

“Ugh, yes, dammit flea. I wanna watch you fuck yourself senseless on my dick, and fill you up with my come.”

 

“Mm... I suppose Shizu-chan has been a good little beast lately...” Izaya knelt with a knee on either side of Shizuo's hips, carefully easing himself down over Shizuo's weeping erection. The info broker bit down on his bottom lip as his opening stretched, sucking the body guards cock even deeper. Shizuo bucked his hips, burying himself to the hilt in Izaya's lube-slicked channel.

 

Izaya groaned, “H-hey now... I'm supposed to be the one in charge, Shizu-chan...”

 

“Sorry... couldn't help it...” The bartender wriggled his hips firmly down into the mattress, making his cock rub in delicious circles within Izaya. The informant moaned blissfully, bracing his hands on Shizuo's chest to raise himself up, the dropping back down with a grunt of pleasure at the feeling of Shizuo sliding in and out of him.

 

Izaya bounced up and down, picturing the way Shizuo looked above him when they fucked, the way the bartender ground into him viciously. The info broker lifted himself up again, but hesitated before dropping back down.

 

“You okay, Izaya? You're thinking.”

 

“I'm an info broker, I'm supposed to think, protozoan.”

 

“What're you thinking about?”

 

Izaya squirmed, pulling away from Shizuo completely. “Shizu-chan... would you be... disappointed? If we swapped back?”

 

“Tying me up not doing it for you?”

 

“I... I keep thinking about how you do it... when you're the one in charge... it's so sexy...”

 

Shizuo smirked up at him, “Untie me, Flea.”

 

Izaya obliged, first freeing the blonde's ankles, then unwinding the rope from his wrists.

 

Shizuo lunged, rolling Izaya beneath him and viciously biting into his collarbone, just barely breaking the skin, before the info broker knew what was happening. “So you thought you could get away with tying me up, Flea? Waving your ass in my face like a fucking tease... I hope you're prepared for your punishment.”

 

The informant moaned, followed by a giggle. “Please, punish me, Shizu-chan.”

 

The bartender leaned back, keeping Izaya pinned between his legs as he flipped him over onto his stomach. Shizuo folded Izaya's arms against each other, roughly looping around the thin limbs several times before securing the rope with a knot. The info brokers knees are folded and restricted with rope criss-crossing over his thighs and calves, and then secured to his bound arms with another few loops of rope.

 

Retrieving the bottle of lube from the foot of the bed, Shizuo quickly coated his fingers and used his other hand to spread the cheeks of Izaya's ass, admiring the already wet hole. “Maybe I didn't need to use more lube after all.” Without hesitating any further, Shizuo shoved three fingers into Izaya's entrance.

 

The info broker yelped, mewling helplessly as Shizuo plunged his fingers deep within him. The bartender spread his fingers wide, raking them against Izaya's inner walls, making him whine at the sudden stretching.

 

Izaya squirmed, prompting Shizuo to slap his ass, leaving a bright red mark. The body guards voice was low as he growled. “Don't fucking move, flea. Don't even look at me.”

 

The informant froze at the command, biting his lip and whining in pain as Shizuo slid the index finger of his other hand alongside his other three. Izaya clamped down instinctively, his body rejecting the added pressure, and he whimpered at the increase of pain it caused. Shizuo whispered comfortingly, “Just relax. Don't sound so scared, I'm not really angry.”

 

“Ngghh... I-It huurtsss...”

 

“I know. Want me to stop?”

 

“N-no...ungh... please... fuck me, Shizu-chan... I hmmm... want you to fuck me.”

 

Shizuo leaned down, placing a gentle kiss against the back of Izaya's neck. “If I let you have what you want, then it's not a punishment, is it?”

 

“But, mmm... please, huu...Shizu-chaaan...”

 

“You're the one who baited me with your sass. Accept your punishment without complaining.”

 

Shizuo tugged his fingers loose, flipping the info broker onto his back, admiring the flea's desperate state. His dark hair clung to his forehead with sweat, his cheeks were flushed a bright red, and his cock stood fully hard, weeping precome. The bartender licked his lips at the sight, leaning over the informants chest to fasten his lips over one of Izaya's pink buds while wrapping his lube-slick fingers around Izaya's cock. Just as he felt the informant rise to the brink of orgasm, he pulled away, a wicked grin on his face. “Oh no, Flea, I didn't say you could come yet.”

 

“Shizu-chaan...please... wanna come...”

 

“Ah, but you're being punished, remember? I know, let's see if you can come just from being fucked.” Shizuo lined his cock up with Izaya's well-lubricated entrance and thrust himself in, pressing down against the info brokers prostate.

 

“Wha-hngggh!”

 

Izaya gasped and moaned as Shizuo penetrated him, hitting against that tender bundle of nerves with each thrust. The informant trembled, his eyes falling shut, head rolling as Shizuo leaned back over him, one hand braced against the bed. The body guard latched onto a pert nipple once again, massaging and pinching the other with his free hand.

 

The stimulation was overwhelming for Izaya, and he felt himself climbing the edge of orgasm again as Shizuo pounded into him. His eyes opened in surprise when the bartender bit down on his chest, and that sensation was enough to send him into the abyss of pleasure.

 

Shizuo covered his lips in a sloppy wet kiss, his tongue invading Izaya's mouth and plunging within it as he came, spurting violently into Izaya's quivering hole. The bartender was quick to release him after that, the knotted ropes falling away much faster than Izaya thought possible. The info broker moaned as his blood began to circulate through his numb limbs again, not even sure at what point they'd gone numb.

 

~

 

Izaya snuggled down in Shizuo's bed, the tight space forcing them to sleep even closer to each other than usual, with Izaya half buried under the bulky form of the blonde. The info broker smirked and placed a chaste kiss on Shizuo's chest, just above the collar of his t-shirt. “That was cruel, Shizu-chan. I didn't know you had that in you.”

 

“You didn't like it?”

 

“I loved it.”

 

“Why do you make that sound like a bad thing?”

 

The info broker sighed, mulling over Shiki's disappointment in his last information report. Izaya sighed, deciding not to stress Shizuo with the details of his currently jeopardized career, and rolled over so he was facing away from the blonde. “Good night, Shizu-chan.”


	5. Whip it Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanking, toys, mirror sex... lots of fun stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be about spanking but... it kinda spiraled into chaos. Ooops haha

Izaya quivered in anticipation as Shizuo crossed his arms over his chest, securing them in a simple harness that restricted his arms but fully exposed his back. His legs were already bound in the now familiar 'frog-leg' position, as he called it, and he was kneeling on the edge of the couch in his living room, having told Namie to cancel all his meetings and sending her home hours ago.

 

Shizuo gently pressed him down so that his head was leaning against the back of the couch, most of his slight body weight being borne on his chest and knees. The bartender delicately ran his hands over the soft skin of Izaya's back. “Such pretty skin... you remember your safe words?”

 

Izaya rolled his eyes, “Yes, Shizu-chan, I remember. And yes, I am fine with you hitting me with whatever. Just do it already.”

 

The info broker yelped as the tip of a leather crop flickered over his ass, hard enough to sting, but not cause serious injury. “What's the safe word for 'I'm not sure about this', Flea?”

 

“Fatty tuna.”

 

“What's the safe word for 'stop'?”

 

“Bitter melon.”

 

“Good Flea.” Izaya yelped as the crop bit into his ass again, counting off the strikes silently. He closed his eyes, somewhat bored, as he heard Shizuo whispering expletives and praising Izaya's skin to himself. The strikes stopped suddenly at seventeen, prompting Izaya to open his eyes and glance behind him just in time to see Shizuo fall to his knees and lunge forward, burying his face in Izaya's ass.

 

The info broker squirmed as much as the ropes would allow, “Shizu-chan...”

 

The body guard hummed in response as he slicked Izaya's entrance with his saliva, lapping at the opening like a dog, his tongue probing deeply within Izaya's hole as he ran his hands over the informant's bound thighs. Izaya panted, moaning as his dick throbbed and filled with blood, weeping precome. “Sh-shizu-chan... up-...hmm upstairs... I do still haa use this for clients...”

 

Shizuo carried on for a few more minutes before pulling a strand of rope that caused the ropes around his arms and legs to completely give way, making Izaya groan as feeling returned to his blood starved limbs. “Fuck, Shizu-chan...”

 

~

 

 

Izaya leaned back against the headboard, giggling as Shizuo kissed and nibbled his thighs. “Do you have a leg fetish, Shizu-chan?”

 

“Can't help it... you have such pale pretty legs... perfectly muscled... could use a bit more meat though. You're pretty bony.”

 

Izaya stuck his tongue out at Shizuo, then gasped when the bartender laved the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. The blonde wrapped his long fingers around Izaya's ankle and pulled him away from the headboard, dragging him so he was flat on the bed. Shizuo wedged a knee between the brokers thighs, driving them apart as he leaned forward and locked their mouths together, rubbing his thick erection against Izaya's thigh.

 

Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo, using the bartender's support to leverage himself up, pressing his own erection against Shizuo's chest. The body guard grunted, falling back to sit cross legged on the bed, then pulled Izaya into a kneeling position and furiously latched onto his nipple as he continued rubbing up and down his leg. Growing bored, Izaya leaned into Shizuo, causing both of them to topple down onto the bed. “Shizu-chan... aren't you ever going to show me what else is in that bag you brought?”

 

The body guard froze, looking up at Izaya as a smirk slowly spread across his face. “I'd forgotten all about that. I brought you presents.” He flipped them over so that Izaya was the one laying on his back and crawled off the bed, quickly jogging downstairs and returning with the forgotten black bag and emptying the contents on the bed and grinning wickedly. “I'm gonna make you _scream_.”

 

Izaya gulped at the sight of several vibrators and plugs of different sizes, even a string of beads that graduated in size, the tone of the bartender's voice sending a shiver down his spine. Not entirely comfortable with the prospect of adult toys, he decided on taunting Shizuo, hoping it might change the bartender's mind. “T-toys, Shizu-chan? Is our sex life not exciting enough for you?”

 

“That's hardly the problem. I just want to watch you squirm.”

 

The informant bit down on his bottom lip. “Don't you prefer to... do that yourself? I mean, toys are so impersonal...”

 

“Are you not okay with this?”

 

“I-I don't know if I'd go that far...”

 

“Izaya... stop dodging. Talk to me.”

 

Izaya frowned, “You're saying annoying things again, Shizu-chan.”

 

Shizuo crawled back on the bed, locking his hands around Izaya's wrists and pinning him beneath his body, pressing his forehead against the informant's. “Talk. To. Me.”

 

Izaya swallowed hard at the underlying threat in Shizuo's voice and turned his head to the side. “You...you're ruining the mood...”

 

“Mood's long gone till you tell me what you're problem is.”

 

The info broker bucked against Shizuo, struggling and trying to throw him off. “Why are you so stubborn?”

 

“Why are you?”

 

Izaya gave up on trying to dislodge the bartender, closing his eyes and giving into Shizuo's probing. “I'm not sure I'm okay with being fucked by a _toy_...”

 

“You don't want to try it, then?”

 

“I... will try it. But you still have to fuck me...”

 

“I can do that.”

 

Shizuo placed a gentle kiss against the side of Izaya's jaw. “Thank you for talking to me.” The bartender continued to kiss his way down Izaya's neck and chest, then pulled away, grabbing a bottle of lube. Izaya closed his eyes, drawing in his knees and spreading his legs. He sighed as the body guard coated his fingers and rubbed them against his entrance before they were pressed inside him.

 

Izaya moaned as Shizuo's fingers probed deeply, lubricating and stretching him, opening his eyes when they were removed. The bartender kissed his knee affectionately, “I'll start small, okay?”

 

“'S fine Shizu-chan.”

 

Izaya bit his lip, looking up at the ceiling as the hard plastic tip of a plug pressed against him, tentatively probing the ring of muscle. He groaned and his back arched of its own accord as Shizuo slowly pressed the plug all the way in. He writhed as the blonde dragged it back out and pressed it in again, angling it downward to hit against his prostate. “Sh-shizu-chaan...”

 

“Feel good?”

 

“Mm...you and you're unnngh questions...”

 

“So that's a yes then?” Shizuo pressed the plug even deeper and then tapped the end of the plug twice, making it jolt inside Izaya, who had relaxed back against the bed again.

 

“Haa... yes, fuck, Shizu-chan!”

 

“I'm gonna switch now, okay?”

 

“You don't have to tell me every time!”

 

Shizuo chuckled as he checked the batteries in the silicone vibrator he'd purchased and squeezed a generous amount of lube on it before pressing it into Izaya.

 

“Wh-what is that? It's squishy and slimy... the material is weir-ahaaaa!”

 

Shizuo turned the toy on, causing it to vibrate. He smirked in satisfaction as Izaya panted, then leaned forward to press a button that caused the toy to begin twisting within the info broker. Izaya squealed in response, arching so far off the bed so that only his shoulders and feet remained on the mattress. “Gaaa-aaaah! ...Hnn.. whyyy do you haaa do this...”

 

Shizuo smiled innocently, “Do what?”

 

“S-surprise mmm me, j-jackass... ooooh god, fuck...”

 

“Because...” Shizuo leaned forward and jerked the writhing toy out of his partner, who fell back to the mattress gasping for breath. “You make the cutest sounds when I do.” Shizuo placed a hand against Izaya's hip, guiding the panting informant to roll onto his stomach and raise his ass in the air before pressing the toy back in.

 

Izaya moaned at the sensations it was causing as it twirled inside him. It rubbed against his prostate, vibrating mercilessly against his prostate and wriggling deeper with the new position. The info broker clenched his fists in the sheets, panting and moaning helplessly. “Mmm... fuck...haa... god...”

 

“You like this one better?”

 

“Shizu-chan... nngh... that's... you're so-ooo embarrassing... haa-mmm...”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Fuuuck... Shizu-chan... I do... p-please... d-don't nnnghh just stare...”

 

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

 

“Dammit, _fuck_ , Shizu-chan... mmm please, fuck me, ple-aah-se...”

 

Shizuo powered the toy off and removed it, tossing it aside and picking up the string of beads. Slowly, he began to press them through the twitching ring of muscle, making Izaya whimper. “Shizu-chan... I want _you_ to fuck me... please...”

 

“I will, I will. I promise.”

 

Izaya pressed his face against the mattress, hiding his blush and the tears of pleasure that always leaked out without him wanting them to. His whole body trembled, aching on the brink of orgasm. Izaya felt Shizuo's hands clench on the flesh of his ass and winced, bracing himself for the impact slap he knew was coming. But it didn't. Shizuo simply flipped him so he was on his back again, facing up at the bartender.

 

“Sh-shizu-chan?”

 

“I want to watch you come from this.”

 

“This?”

 

Izaya yelped as Shizuo thrust into him, alongside the beads. He closed his eyes, lower lip trembling, at the sensation of the beads rolling inside of him. The bartender tapped his cheek. “Open your eyes, Izaya.”

 

The info broker obeyed but tried to look away, stopped by Shizuo's gentle touch still on his cheek. “Look at me. Watch while I fuck you.”

 

Izaya groaned, biting his lip as Shizuo locked their eyes and began thrusting, setting a fast pace. His back arched up, his head rolling back as waves of pleasure rolled over him, the balls rubbing deliciously against his prostate and the view of Shizuo, covered in sweat and grunting above him quickly pushed him over the edge and he came with a pleasured scream. The body guard continued to thrust into him, setting a fast, ruthless pace. Izaya grunted in pain at the increased friction. “Shizu-chan...please... I can't take anymore...it hurts...”

 

“Try to bear with it a little longer. I'll kiss it better afterward, okay?”

 

“Ngghh...” Izaya gasped as a spike of pain flashed through his hips, instinctively tightening up at the burn of the beads and Shizuo's dick inside him.

 

“Easy Izaya... don't tighten up so suddenly, just relax.”

 

“I can't ngh help it...Shizu-chan, please...”

 

Shizuo grunted in response and quickened his pace until he came, releasing his seed inside Izaya. The informant groaned as he pulled out, dragging the beads along with his cock. The bartender dropped down on the bed, his head between Izaya's thighs. Izaya sighed in relief as Shizuo's tongue gently flickered over his hole then probed within. Izaya felt his cock filling with blood again and squirmed as Shizuo continued laving his inner walls. “Sh-shizu-chan...

 

“Hm?”

 

The bartender's hummed response sent a delicious vibration through Izaya as he arched his back. “God, ngh, please Shizu-chan, fuck me, please please.”

 

“Not too sore for another round?”

 

“No, just mmm fuck me.”

 

Shizuo crawled up on his knees and pulled the informant's legs around his hips, slowly pressing himself inside the info broker. Izaya wriggled against him, making his cock churn and scrape against his walls as he let out the most desperate wanton moan Shizuo had heard him make yet. Even Izaya looked surprised by the noise he'd made, his blush deepening as the bartender leaned in to lock their mouths together. He pulled away briefly to catch his breath, mesmerized by Izaya's lewd, disheveled appearance. “God if you could see yourself... That gives me an idea.”

 

~

 

Izaya pressed his hands against the glass to brace himself, grateful for the support of Shizuo's hands clutching his hips since his legs were shaking and threatened to give way at any moment. Shizuo let his right hand drift lightly over his pelvis and up his abdomen and chest, coming to rest on the info broker's throat. The bartender gently guided Izaya's head back to rest against his shoulder, forcing him to watch himself in the mirror. “Look at you... look how much your body loves being fucked by me....”

 

Izaya looked at the person in the mirror being fucked by his Shizu-chan. It couldn't possibly be his own reflection, he didn't recognize them. He met their eyes, seeing the pupils blown so wide you could barely see the crimson iris's, the lids hooded with pleasure. The next thing to catch his attention were the strangers lips, slightly parted and wet, still bruised and red from the crushing kisses Shizuo liked to lock them in. His gaze drifted up to catch on the hair sticking to the reflection's forehead from sweat and his cheeks were flushed. Purple and yellow bruises criss-crossed his skin, both old and new from the ties Shizuo used on him. Izaya looked back into the eyes of the stranger as another desperate moan escaped him. A sudden panic seized in his chest as Shizuo leaned his head down to whisper in the info brokers ear. “See how sexy you are?”

 

Who was this person being fucked by Shizu-chan? Surely it wasn't him... was it? When did he start making such unguarded expressions?

 

Izaya couldn't help the slight whine of fear that rose in his throat, so soft that Shizuo couldn't have heard it. His breath caught in his throat as his chest tightened painfully. “B-bitter melon...”

 

Shizuo froze, then quickly pulled away from Izaya. “What's wrong?”

 

“N-nothing... I just... need a minute...” Izaya fled the bathroom, grabbing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt on his way through the bedroom, dressing as he jogged down the stairs, subconsciously putting as much distance between them as possible. All the blood had drained from his erection in that moment of panic and he leaned against the wall, trying to take deep breaths and calm his racing heart. _Is this a panic attack?_

 

Gradually, the panic and fear subsided and Izaya flicked on the light, wandering over to his desk, not ready to go back upstairs. He flopped down into his chair, groaning as the impact jolted his sore hips and ass, deciding to chase some online leads to get his mind off things. _I suppose I'll be productive for once..._

 

Izaya nearly groaned aloud when Shizuo padded down the stairs a few minutes later, silently going into the kitchen. Izaya heard the opening of cabinets and the gurgle of the coffee maker starting up and soon the apartment was filled with the rich smell of his favorite blend. The info broker continued typing away on his keyboard, refusing to look up when Shizuo placed a mug on the coaster on his desk and leaned against it.

 

The bartender sighed, “What happened?”

 

“Nothing happened. Just remembered that I had some work to do.”

 

“You said you needed a minute.”

 

“To... do some work.”

 

Shizuo's fingers twitched, obviously craving a cigarette. “Izaya... I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong.”

 

Izaya smiled softly to himself, thinking of how sexy it looked when the body guard let the stick of tobacco dangle from his lower lip, and how delicious and smoky his mouth tasted when they kissed...

 

The info broker shook his head, chasing the thought away. “I need to focus Shizu-chan...”

 

Shizuo placed his fingertips under Izaya's chin, forcing his gaze away from the computer screen and up into his eyes. “What's going on with you Izaya? Don't say it's nothing, you've been acting weird for days. Well, weirder.”

 

Izaya jerked away with so much force he actually toppled out of his chair. Shizuo rushed to help him up, but Izaya shoved him back. “Stop it! Stop being so damn attentive! It's not your problem!”

 

The broker froze at his outburst, still kneeling on the floor. A harsh laugh bubbled up from his throat. “You've ruined me... this is not me...”

 

“What's not you?”

 

“I... I don't _feel_ things like... like anger or _lust_ or, or... It's just a chemical response in the brain, I'm better than that, I'm above something so _human_ as emotion...” The words tumbled from his mouth, his tone bitter as he gave form to the uneasiness that had plagued him for days. “It's... they're not even _real_... you don't _need_ them...”

 

Shizuo cautiously crawled closer, pulling the informant into his arms. “They're real. Just because you've locked them up and diagnosed them as unnecessary doesn't make them any less real.”

 

“Is that supposed to be comforting?”

 

“It's supposed to be the truth. Izaya... I don't know how you got this way, I'm not sure I even _want_ to know, but... emotions aren't a bad thing. They're actually a really good thing.”

 

Izaya reluctantly relaxed into Shizuo's embrace, letting his eyes drift closed. “I don't wanna feel them, Shizu-chan... It's so confusing... I don't know who I am anymore...”

 

“Maybe you're becoming someone else. And that's still not a bad thing. Think of it like... you're evolving.”

 

“Mm... well my 'evolution' is interfering with my work.”

 

“How so?”

 

“I can't concentrate... You're very distracting, even when you're not here.”

 

“I...”

 

Izaya sighed. “I'm going to close my operation down. At least temporarily.”

 

“Can you do that?”

 

“It shouldn't be a problem... I've got more than enough money to live off of, and I've got a couple other apartments I can sell if I need to...”

 

“You sure you want to do that?”

 

“I... I need some time to figure this out... I don't know who I am anymore and until I do... I can't do my job properly. So it's better to just shut down while I work this out.”

 

“While _we_ work it out. I'm here to help you, Izaya. You know that.”


	6. All Wrapped Up

Izaya raised an eyebrow at the craft store bag Shizuo carried in. “Planning to take up a hobby?”

 

“I _have_ a hobby. These are for you.” Shizuo smirked and dumped the contents of the bag onto the coffee table. Roll after roll of wide crimson ribbon spilled out of it. Izaya picked one up, letting it slide back onto his finger like a ring and twirling it. “Why is it always red with you? Why not black?”

 

“I like how it makes your eyes look.”

 

Izaya blushed. “What are they for?”

 

“Why don't you think about it for a while? Oh, and don't masturbate for a few days.”

 

The info broker blushed, shoving the spools of ribbon back into the bag. “Not that I do anyway, but why not?”

 

“Oh, you'll find out.”

 

~

 

Izaya shivered, completely nude and half hard, kneeling on the bench Shizuo had persuaded him to purchase. They'd set it up at the foot of Izaya's bed, flush against the tall foot board. The wooden legs and base were painted black and it was topped with a pillow sheathed in crushed velvet. The fabric was a dark red. _Because of course it is_ , Izaya thought to himself sarcastically.

 

He watched as Shizuo unwound several spools of ribbon, still fully clothed. The raven trembled as the bartender knelt beside him, looping the red fabric around his left calf and thigh, leaving a long length of ribbon trailing free as he bound the right in similar fashion. Izaya reveled in the sensation of the smooth silk ribbon gliding and tightening over his skin as Shizuo worked. The long ends the bartender had left hanging free were woven into a harness around Izaya's torso, the ribbon outlining his pectoral muscles and abdomen. Another length of ribbon was used to wrap his arms behind his back, binding them to his torso before Shizuo looped the ends around his neck, forcing him to bend his head back, then connected to the ties at his back. A few more lengths of ribbon bound Izaya to the bench, his back against the footboard of his bed, completely immobilizing him and leaving his legs spread far apart, putting his ass and pelvis on display.

 

Finished, Shizuo stroked Izaya's hair affectionately. “All done. You really do look lovely all tied up like that.”

 

Izaya blushed, looking away from Shizuo as much as the ribbon around his neck would allow. “There you go saying embarrassing things again. Protozoan.”

 

“Hmm? But you like it when I praise you.”

 

“And how did you come to that moronic deduction? I've certainly never said it.”

 

Shizuo cupped Izaya's cheek with his palm, stroking the pink skin tenderly. “You blush. Your voice gets higher. And you always come faster when I tell you how good you are.”

 

“That still doesn't explain how you know that when I've never said anything.”

 

“That's... how it works when people know each other. You learn to recognize their body language and the signals they give off. That's how I know you like my 'embarrassing questions' too. You say you hate it, but I can tell it really turns you on.”

 

Izaya bit down on his bottom lip, “So, what's your plan now that you've got me all tied up?”

 

Shizuo smirked, dragging a chair that matched the bench from its spot in the corner and placing it in front of Izaya. “You're going to put on a show for me.”

 

“Eh?”

 

The bartender produced a bottle of lube, generously coating his fingers and slipping two fingers into Izaya's entrance, rubbing against his inner walls and teasing his prostate as the ring of muscle was loosened and stretched. Izaya groaned blissfully, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wood behind him. A third finger was added, stretching him even further as his dick fully hardened.

 

Suddenly the fingers were removed, and Izaya licked his lips as he anticipated Shizuo's cock filling him, a sensation that didn't come. The info broker opened his eyes, searching for Shizuo, who was nowhere to be seen. He trembled, a little scared. “Shizu-chan?”

 

“Behind you.”

 

Shizuo came around the corner of the bed, carrying the vibrator he'd used a few days before and a small metallic bullet shaped one, attached to a long cord with a control on the opposite end. Izaya trembled as Shizuo knelt in front of him once more, using a short length of ribbon to tie the bullet to the underside of his dick, a few inches from the head, switching it on to a low speed.

 

The informant leaned his head back again, groaning as Shizuo slid the lube slicked vibrator into his ass, setting it to a low vibration before pressing the button that made it twist around and settling into the chair, controls in his hand.

 

Izaya panted and squirmed as much as the ribbon binding him would allow. “Ngh... Shizu-chan... more... more...”

 

Shizuo obliged, clicking both toys up to a higher setting, entranced by the way Izaya's muscles moved beneath his pale skin as he writhed against the ribbons holding him. He clicked the intensity up to the second highest level, smiling at the ear-splitting whine that left Izaya's throat. “Damn, Flea. You make such wonderfully lewd sounds.”

 

“Sh-shut up... pro-oooo-tazoan...”

 

The body guard leaned in, latching his lips to Izaya's, probing his tongue into the info brokers velvet mouth as he placed a hand over Izaya's throat, pressing gently. The raven whimpered, hungrily pressing his own mouth to Shizuo's, reveling in the slightly lightheaded feeling he felt from the lack of oxygen. Shizuo broke away, leaving Izaya to mourn the loss of contact as he settled back into the chair, crossing a leg over his knee.

 

“Ngh... Shizu-chan?”

 

“Come for me, Izaya.”

 

Izaya groaned as the command sent a thrill up his spine, turning him on even more. “F-fuck... Shizu-chan... ungh...”

 

“Izaya, I told you to come.”

 

“'S not something ahh I can just do-oooh...”

 

Shizuo turned both vibrators up to full power, smirking as Izaya came undone, long ropes of come spurting from the head of his cock to land on the floor between them. The body guard lowered the intensity back to the first level as Izaya writhed against his bindings, riding out the remnants of his orgasm. “Shizu-chan... Shizu-chan, fuck me, please, fuck me...”

 

“In a little while.”

 

~

 

Izaya trembled as the toy wriggled inside him, twisting and churning against his prostate as the bullet buzzed away on the underside of his cock. He'd come twice more since the first time, over an hour ago, he thought. His sense of time was slipping as his body turned to mush and his mind went blank. Shizuo hadn't laid a hand on him since that passionate kiss, only watching him impassively from behind his blue shades.

 

He felt completely vulnerable and exposed, both physically and emotionally. He had nothing left. Shizuo was taking over every part of him. The raven felt humiliated and defeated as he came for the fourth time that day, biting back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. Izaya was determined to win this game, had to see it through to the end. Shizuo may have defeated his body, but Izaya wouldn't allow him to defeat his mind.

 

Shizuo shifted in the chair, shutting off both vibrators just as Izaya was reaching a fifth orgasm, making the info broker whimper with longing before suddenly turning them both back to full power. Izaya jolted and yelped, tears spilling down his cheeks. “Aaghh! Sh-shizu-chan... aahh... too much...ngh... please... st-op... “

 

“Use the safe words if you can't take it.”

 

Izaya gritted his teeth, clenching his eyes closed. “No...mm... win... gahhh...”

 

Shizuo's knit his brows together, confused. “Win what?”

 

“Wha aahh... whatever this is nghh...gahaaa!”

 

Shizuo frowned and stood as Izaya came for the fifth time, shutting both toys off and dropping the controls on the floor. The informant was coated in sweat, panting and gasping and as Shizuo slipped his fingers under the ribbon he could feel that the info broker was shaking from exertion. The bartender sighed as he loosened the knots, letting the ribbon pool on the bench, circling Izaya's hips.

 

Izaya drooped, exhausted and barely able to hold himself upright as Shizuo returned to the chair and patted his leg. “Come here.”

 

The informant weakly stumbled over to Shizuo, collapsing in his lap and resting his head against the blondes collar bone. Shizuo rubbed his back absentmindedly. “Izaya... I distinctly told you that this wasn't a game. If something's too much for you, you have to tell me, you have to use the safe words. Understand?”

 

The raven nodded weekly. “Mhm...”

 

“Good. Ready to accept your punishment?”

 

The informant raised his head, a slight glimmer of fear shining in his crimson eyes.“P-punishment?”

 

Shizuo tilted Izaya across his lap so that he was facing the floor, ass in the air. “You broke our rules. Count.”

 

Izaya yelped as the flat of Shizuo's palm made contact with his ass, inciting a sharp flash of pain. “O-one...”

 

The bartender struck again, this time clenching his fingers into the soft tissue before pulling away. Izaya gasped and winced, “Two...”

 

Slap. “Three.”

 

Slap. “Four.”

 

Slap. “Five...”

 

Slap. “Six.”

 

Slap. “Seven.”

 

Slap. “Owww... Ei-eight...”

 

Slap. “Ni-ne.”

 

Slap. “T-Ten...”

 

Shizuo caressed the now pink skin of Izaya's ass, affectionately soothing the flushed skin. “Get on your knees now. You're going to suck me off.”

 

Izaya obediently shifted and sank to his knees on the plush carpet, unzipping the bartender's slacks and extracted his hard cock. The info broker licked his lips and pulled Shizuo's cock into his mouth, humming lightly.

 

The body guard groaned, the sound almost a growl, as he tangled his fingers into Izaya's dark hair, rocking his hips and thrusting deep into Izaya's throat. The info broker gagged, spluttering a bit and braced his palms on Shizuo's thighs as the body guard came, shooting thick ropes of come deep into his throat. Shizuo tightened his grip on Izaya's hair, tugging gently before letting his hands slip down to the informant's cheeks.

 

Izaya's pupils were blown wide, the black almost overtaking the reddish brown, and they glistened with tears that threatened to spill over. His cheeks were flushed a bright pink, and his lips were swollen and red, still wrapped around Shizuo's softening cock. Shizuo smiled, “You look good like that.”

 

The info broker pulled away, coughing. “J-jerk...”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

~

 

Izaya lay on his stomach on the bed, Shizuo straddling his back as he worked lotion into the skin of the informant's back and ass, easing the sore muscles and soothing the friction marks caused by the ribbon and spanking. The info broker groaned as Shizuo worked out a particularly stubborn knot between his shoulder blades. “Fuck, Shizu-chan...”

 

“Too hard?”

 

“No...”

 

“Hey... what would you think about a neglect play?”

 

Izaya craned his neck, looking back at the bartender. “What?”

 

“A neglect play.”

 

“You're gonna have to be more specific.”

 

Shizuo rolled off Izaya, sitting cross legged on the bed. “It's something you're going to need to think about seriously. Not a game. A neglect play can be... shattering if you're not prepared for it.”

 

Izaya rolled over, glaring up at Shizuo. “What would you do?”

 

“Tie you up, gag you. Maybe blind fold you, give you an aphrodisiac, and leave you alone for... maybe an hour. Probably less.”

 

“You want to do WHAT?”

 


	7. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo and Izaya fight about whose in control, Shizuo tops from the bottom, and Izaya gets addicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been doing A LOT of research on BDSM lately. Like, seriously. A LOT. So you guys get to see the results of that haha.

Izaya leaned back against the mound of pillows Shizuo had piled on the bed, fully naked while the bartender was still clothed. He frowned, “This is becoming a habit for you, isn't it?”

 

“What is?”

 

“Staying dressed while I'm naked as the day I was born.”

 

A mischievous smirk flashed over the body guards face, unnoticed by Izaya as Shizuo was rummaging in his all too familiar bag of 'tricks'. “Ahh... how do you feel about that?”

 

The info broker blushed, crossing his arms loosely over his torso and casting his eyes down. “It's... embarrassing...”

 

The bartender turned back to Izaya, sporting a wicked grin, “Good.”

 

“Wha... why is that good?”

 

Shizuo abandoned his rummaging and sat on the edge of the bed, meeting Izaya's gaze, then appreciatively letting his eyes wander down the informant's creamy pale skin, only to settle on Izaya's well toned legs. “I'm a Dominant, Izaya. We've covered that I like tying you up and teasing you, and I obviously have always enjoyed hurting you... This is another part of that. I want to... humiliate you.”

 

Izaya sat up, drawing his knees in and curling around them, hiding as much of his body as he could. “Humiliate...?”

 

The bartender sighed, sensing the informant's apprehension, and grabbed the blanket he'd folded at the end of the bed, wrapping it around Izaya's trembling shoulders. “Not like... demeaning or anything like that, it just... makes me feel more in control of you.”

 

“Why do you want to control me?”

 

“I'm a control-less beast. By controlling you, I control myself.”

 

Izaya pulled the blanket more firmly around himself, burying his face in the crook of his elbow, muttering under his breath. “Sure, you've taken everything else from me, why not my pride too...”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

 

The info broker looked up, surprised. “You... weren't supposed to hear that...”

 

Shizuo frowned, turning to sit cross legged on the bed, fully facing Izaya. “Izaya... you said you'd be honest with me, tell me what you're feeling.”

 

“I...”

 

“What have I taken from you that you weren't willing to give me?”

 

“You-” Izaya stopped, thinking. What had Shizuo taken? The bartender had given him every opportunity to turn him down, and continued to do so. Everything they had done, Izaya had allowed. His chest tightened, making it difficult to breathe as tears welled in his eyes. He fought them back angrily, brusquely wiping a hand over his eyes when the tears spilled over anyway. “D-dammit... Shizu-chan...you... you..”

 

Control. This had always been about control. Izaya had exerted so much control over his own life, to the point of locking away his own emotions because they were inconvenient. After finding out they were soul mates, Izaya had given control of his life, his entire existence, to Shizuo, entirely and immediately, and done so gladly. Do I have any right to be... afraid, now? If it was indeed fear that he was feeling?

 

Shizuo watched him warily as his mind churned through every scenario and 'play' they'd done together, weakly trying to find something to blame the bartender for. But there was nothing. Izaya searched their bitter past, desperate to find something that he hadn't chosen. Still nothing. Even that first meeting, he alone had instigated their quarrel. He came to the sudden realization that he'd given control of his life to the beast in that moment as teenagers, no matter what he'd told himself at the time. His voice trembled as he spoke, hesitating over the words. “I...gave it to you... everything... I...I surrender...you have always been... in control...”

 

“That's wrong.”

 

“No... from the first time we met I... I decided you were a threat... I let you dictate my life... even if it was indirectly... even if I didn't realize it...”

 

“Izaya... you're the one in control. Yes, you decided, that's exactly why you're the one in control here. Everything, absolutely everything, is your choice.”

 

“I chose not to choose...”

 

“That's still a choice. And you can change it anytime.”

 

~

 

Izaya sat at his desk, absentmindedly clicking through websites, more bored than he'd been in his life. He sighed, closing out of the browser and turned away, looking out the window at the cityscape sprawling around the high rise apartment. He didn't turn as the front door creaked open, signaling Shizuo's arrival. Several moments passed before the bartender grabbed the back of the chair, spinning Izaya around to face him. 

 

The info broker closed his eyes briefly, slightly dizzy from the rapid turn and looked up at Shizuo, blinking. The body guard was completely naked. Izaya smiled slightly, a hesitant laugh bubbling from his throat. “What the hell, Shizu-chan?”

 

The bartender smirked and knelt in front of Izaya, saying nothing as he unzipped the raven's pants, sliding a hand through the opening and pulling out Izaya's soft dick. The info broker blushed, “What are you doing?”

 

“Giving you a blowjob before I take you upstairs and fuck you. Or on the couch. Or the floor. Maybe the desk.”

 

Izaya's dick pulsed, hardening, as the informant blushed, picturing each scenario. “Is... is that all?”

 

“Mhmm.” The body guard took the head of Izaya's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the circumference before probing into the slit. Shizuo curled his fingers around the waistband of Izaya's dark pants and underwear, yanking them down to expose his thighs, reaching up to cup his hand around Izaya's balls and pressing the orbs gently with his thumb.

 

The info broker groaned, fully hardening, as Shizuo pulled him deeper into his mouth, lightly grazing the inflamed flesh with his teeth. Izaya bucked his hips, head falling back against the headrest, scooting forward in the chair to allow easier access as Shizuo slid his free hand between his legs, rubbing delicately around his ass without going inside.

 

Shizuo hummed, sending a thrill of vibrations through Izaya's dick and up his spine, making the informant arch against him, making his cock slide deeper into the bartender's throat. The blonde grinned and swallowed, his esophagus contracting around Izaya's length. Izaya moaned, his knuckles going white as he gripped the arms of the chair, chest heaving, legs trembling as he came. The bodyguard pulled back, licking his lips and swallowing the few drops of come that had escaped. “Delicious.”

 

~

 

Izaya trembled, bracing his hands against the desk as Shizuo slowly slid his pants and underwear down to his ankles, leaving the brokers shirt on, pausing now and then to kiss or bite his thighs and calves from his spot kneeling on the floor. The informant yelped as Shizuo suddenly plunged his tongue into his ass, his hands rubbing tauntingly over his cheeks and thighs. 

 

The bartender pulled his mouth away, grabbing the bottle of lube he'd placed on the corner of the desk before surprising Izaya earlier, coating his fingers and drizzling liquid over the informant's entrance. He slipped his first two fingers in, rubbing over the walls and scissoring Izaya open, making sure the tunnel was thoroughly coated with lube. 

 

The info broker trembled as Shizuo continued to probe him, sliding a third finger in and making him gasp. “Fuuck... Shizu-chan...”

 

“Ready?”

 

“M-mm... please...”

 

Shizuo stood, lining his cock up with Izaya's entrance before leaning into him, his dick sliding in deep as his chest pressed against Izaya's back. The info broker quivered and groaned, pinned beneath the blonde. “Aaah... Shizu-channnn...”

 

The bartender pulled out, leaving only the tip in, before driving back inside Izaya's ass ferociously. Izaya arched against him as he continued pounding into the informant. “Nnh... fuck... so... hard... ng...”

 

Shizuo ran his hands over Izaya's torso, then slipped beneath the hem of his shirt to massage his chest, rolling the informants hard nipples under his palms. Izaya panted, his hands curling into fists on the edge of the desk as he rocked back to meet Shizuo's thrusts, sweat making his shirt stick to his back. “Mmm... Shizu-chan... wanna come... please... wanna come...”

 

The body guard pulled out of Izaya completely, flipping him around and lifting the informant so that his hips were on the desk, leaning back on his hands. Shizuo pushed his dick back in, angling down to rub over Izaya's prostate and leaned in to lock their mouths together, hungrily plunging his tongue into the info brokers mouth as he rolled his hips, snapping up against Izaya's prostate.

 

Izaya mewled into the body guards mouth, arching up and wrapping his slender arms around Shizuo's broad shoulders, his legs automatically wrapping around the body guards waist, his pants landing in a pile on the floor. His eyes fluttered open to meet Shizuo's and he blushed, breaking out of the kiss to gasp for breath. “Hah... Shizu-chan...mmf!”

 

Shizuo locked their mouths together again, pushing Izaya flat on the desk and pumping in and out of him with so much speed and force that the desk rocked beneath them. Izaya whimpered into the blondes mouth, holding tightly to his shoulders as he clenched around Shizuo's cock. The bartender pulled away from the kiss, murmuring in the informant's ear. “You gonna come for me, baby?”

 

Izaya wanted to roll his eyes at the cheesy endearment. Wanted to, really, but his mind was preoccupied with the building tension in his pelvic region, so he nodded instead, blushing. Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist in response, lifting him completely off the table so the informant's weight was only supported by his legs around Shizuo's hips and Shizuo's arms around Izaya's waist. “Come, Izaya.”

 

The info broker groaned, coming as if on queue, his body obediently accepting Shizuo's order. Shizuo thrusted into Izaya's quivering well a few times before coming himself. He lifted Izaya off his softening dick, setting him down on unsteady legs, shifting to take the informant's hands in his own, leading him upstairs to the bedroom.

 

 

~

 

 

Shizuo let his hands glide up the informant's torso, removing his shirt and letting it fall to the floor before pulling Izaya's now naked body against his own, running his hands over the smooth skin of his back before scooping Izaya into his arms and laying him out on the bed.

 

Izaya whined as Shizuo hovered over him kissing his neck tenderly. “Nnn... Shizu-chaan... I'm _tired_...”

 

“I know you are baby. Just relax and let me work on you.”

 

The info broker moaned, letting his eyes drift closed as the bartender worked his way down to his chest, lazily swirling his tongue around each nipple before sucking them into his mouth. Izaya sighed, his mind blissfully numb, feeling floaty and sleepy in the afterglow as Shizuo massaged his legs. He barely noticed when the bartender parted them, bending them at the knee and jolted in surprise as the blonde's silky tongue ran around the rim of his entrance. “Nn... Shizu-chaan...”

 

Shizuo ignored him, pressing his tongue through the ring of muscle to lick and suck at Izaya's hole, his tongue sliding over the velvet walls, picking up the bitterness of the lube, the saltiness of his own come and the sweet taste of Izaya. He slipped two fingers alongside his tongue, delicately rubbing over and around the informant's prostate. 

 

Izaya panted, drifting for what felt like hours as Shizuo laved his ass, his fingers gentle but firm as they teased him to the brink of orgasm and brought him back down, over and over again. Gradually, Izaya was lured into a trance like state by the easy ebb and flow of sensation. He felt disconnected from his body, he felt it, it was still there obviously, but he didn't feel like it belonged to him anymore. He couldn't bring himself to fight back, to reclaim his physical form and drifted, enjoying the odd head space he was in.

 

After what felt like decades, Shizuo finally pulled away, easing his hot hard cock into Izaya's ass. Izaya groaned, feeling the string that connected him to his body tugging him back and almost coming out of the trance. Shizuo was quick to calm him with gentle touches and soft reassurances, letting him drift away again, gliding in and out of the info brokers ass as he built both of them up to an easy orgasm.

 

~

 

Shizuo came with a low groan, filling Izaya's cavern with his semen, biting his lip as he watched the info broker. He hadn't planned on Izaya going into subspace the way he had, hadn't even thought it possible since the informant always tried to keep a firm grip on his thoughts. The bartender pulled out of Izaya, leaning forward to gently shake his shoulder. “Izaya? Come back now.”

 

The info broker's brows came together, giving him a worried expression as he moaned softly. “Mmm...?”

 

The bartender rubbed Izaya's arm, determined. “Come on. Open your eyes.”

 

Izaya inhaled through his nose as his eyes blinked open, looking around in a daze. “What... was that...?”

 

“The BDSM community calls it subspace.”

 

“Mm... what's that?”

 

“It's like a trance, or an endorphin high... It's what a lot of subs in the community want from their doms.”

 

“Did you... do that?”

 

“No... I noticed you drifting... and it can be dangerous if you come out of it too quickly...”

 

“Is it something you  _ can _ do?”

 

“It's something you have to let me do... It's a lot less focused on the physical aspect, you have to be willing to let go of yourself and trust completely.”

 

“Hm...”

 

Shizuo watched Izaya carefully, noticing his blown pupils, and how the informant's eyes roved over the room, not settling on anything or really looking at anything. Shizuo tapped the info brokers cheek, startling him into looking at him. The bartender frowned. “How do you feel?”

 

“Floaty... 'm sleepy...”

 

The body guard sighed, crawling off the bed and dragging Izaya with him. “Come on.”

 

Izaya closed his eyes and whined. “Whyyyy... Shizu-chan... you always make me get up when I'm so  _ tired _ ... you're so mean to me...”

 

“I know, I know. But I need to get you moving and awake or you'll drift off again.”

 

“But I wanna...”

 

~

 

Izaya laid on his bed, watching as Shizuo fastened the buttons of his whit dress shirt, bow tie hanging loose around his neck. The bartender had roused him up before going to shower while the info broker was still waking up, more drowsy than usual, which gave the info broker time to think until the body guard returned, toweling his hair dry. “Don't think I don't know what that was all about.”

 

“What what was about?”

 

“You stripping and vanilla fucking me yesterday.”

 

“Ah... well... I do feel guilty about things... I practically forced this lifestyle on you, and I know it's hard sometimes, so...I wanted to try to make it up to you.”

 

“Mhmm. So putting me in a trance wasn't your plan all along?”

 

Shizuo frowned at him. “I already told you it wasn't. Honestly, I'm surprised it happened. You tend to keep yourself on a tight leash, and I didn't think you trusted me enough to let go like that.”

 

Izaya blushed, thinking back to the feeling of what Shizuo referred to as 'subspace'. “So... can we try that again?”

 

The bartender raised an eyebrow in surprise. “If you enjoyed it and want to, yeah we can do that. But I think it'd be better for you to learn a bit more about it first.”

 

“And how do I do that?”

 

Shizuo smirked at him. “You're an information broker aren't you? Do the research, talk to some people online. I'll tell you what I know when I come back from work, but it's not much. I've never achieved subspace before.”

 

“Have you... gotten other people there?”

 

“No. What I know, I know from taking care of people when they drop.”

 

“Drop?”

 

The bartender kissed Izaya's forehead gently, “Do the research. Talk to some subs online. I've got to get going or I'll miss the train, but call if you need me, okay?”

 

“...Mhmm.”

 


	8. Denial

Izaya stared at the closed door of his bedroom, chewing the corner of his bottom lip, a nervous habit he'd picked up shortly after he and Shizuo had started 'playing' together. “Do the research he says... what happened to 'I'm here to help you'?”

 

Stretching languidly, he crawled out of bed, grabbing a quick shower before dressing for the day and heading downstairs. He mulled about in the kitchen, snacking on a bit of dry cereal while he brewed coffee, not particularly hungry.

 

The info broker wandered to his desk, placing his mug on a coaster and powering on his computer. He opened his web browser and typed 'subspace' into the search engine. Coming up with mathematical terms and science fiction references, he modified his search to 'subspace bdsm', clicking the first link on the results page, reading fragments of the article aloud. “...metaphor for the state the submissive's mind and body are in during a deeply involving play... extended adrenaline surges that can cause exhaustion... mental separation... deep subspace is often characterized as a state of deep recession and incoherence... many submissives require aftercare?”

 

Curious, he clicked the highlighted link that led to an article about aftercare, continuing to read out loud. “... a time to reconnect to reality and re-establish roles outside the scene... Some scenes are very intense emotionally and psychologically... dominant may need to help the submissive unwind and recover, ha! Aftercare is an often forgotten part of the negotiation process... no kidding... Many bdsm practitioners believe that it is the responsibility of the parties involved to take care of their own needs after play...”

 

Returning to the main page, he clicked a link that led to an article about sub drop, chewing his lip as he read. “...reduced serotonin levels, low blood sugar, potassium and sodium levels... dehydration, lethargy, depression, muscle weakness and/or cramps. Nausea, headaches, dizziness, irregular body temperature... lack of mental focus, irritability... can lead to unconsciousness?”

 

Thoroughly intimidated, he closed out of the browser and powered down his computer, abandoning his mug of coffee as he decided to take a walk to clear his head.

 

~

 

Izaya sighed as he carefully selected vegetables for that nights dinner. _When did I sink into the role of housewife...?_ He absentmindedly chewed the corner of his lip as he added potatoes to his nearly full basket, then headed for the meat department, mulling over beef or pork for a few minutes before deciding on beef. The info broker sighed again as he paid for his purchase and left the shop.

 

Back in his apartment, he put the groceries away before flopping down on the couch, turning the television on and mindlessly flipping through channels. He grew bored very quickly, switching the TV off and tossing the remote aside. Briefly, he scanned the bookshelves, but he'd read them all a thousand times before, and it was pointless to go over any of his old information reports. He walked over to his desk, briefly considering starting up a new chat room before dismissing the idea, thinking of his research earlier that morning, and heading upstairs to nap until Shizuo returned from work.

 

Izaya stripped down to his boxers, pulling on a loose cotton t-shirt of Shizuo's before crawling under the sheets. He tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable, finally giving up when it became obvious he was not going to be able to sleep. Izaya chewed the corner of his mouth as he lounged on the bed, trying not to think, as his gaze wandering to the clock on his nightstand. _Two more hours, at least..._

 

His eyes roved over the room, falling on the black bag of toys Shizuo had left behind. Curious, and anxious for a distraction, the info broker got up and retrieved it, taking it back to bed with him and upending it, scattering the contents over the sheets. There were the beads and vibrators Izaya was already familiar with, along with several other devices he hadn't seen yet.

 

He picked up a short round plug with a glittering rhinestone heart on the end, smirking before he let it drop back to the bed and selecting another plug, hollow on the inside. Izaya picked up a small sleeve, smoothly barbed on the outside but obviously too small to fit over his or Shizuo's dicks, wondering what it's purpose was before dropping it back on the pile. His fingers skimmed over a pair of short bamboo rods, one with soft strips of suede on the end, the other a hard piece of leather, folded over. Izaya trembled, knowing _exactly_ what those were for, despite the fact that Shizuo hadn't used them on him yet. The info broker picked up a pale blue circle of silicon, stretching the ring with his fingers. It was one of several other rings, but by far the simplest. The others were all equipped with vibrators or multiple rings, some ribbed, some not.

 

His bedroom door creaked open and Izaya looked up in surprise, finding Shizuo leaning against the doorway, an amused smirk on his face. The informant dropped the cock ring, his gaze darting to the clock. “Shizu-chan! You're early...”

 

“Mhmm. Didn't have as many clients today, so Tom let me off.”

 

“O-oh...”

 

Shizuo crossed over to the bed in a few steps, a smirk playing over his lips. “Curiosity get the better of you?”

 

“I was bored...”

 

“Ahh... Want me to entertain you?” Shizuo locked their mouths together and pushed Izaya back on the bed, a few toys from the pile pressing into his back. The info broker moaned appreciatively as Shizuo's tongue glided over his bottom lip before pressing deep into his mouth, drawing out his own tongue. Shizuo delved deeper, pulling away from the kiss when his tongue brushed over a raw spot. “Did you bite your lip?”

 

“Mm...” Izaya dodged the question, pressing his mouth back against Shizuo's and arching his back as the bartender's hand slipped under his shirt to palm his chest, rolling his nipples until they hardened, almost painfully. Shizuo pulled away from the kiss again, leaving Izaya panting. He smiled down at Izaya's flushed cheeks. “You're so cute.”

 

“Shizu-chan... you know I hate when you call me 'cute'.”

 

“Sorry, sorry...” The body guard tugged Izaya to the edge of the bed so his legs were dangling and knelt on the floor, placing a gentle kiss against the soft flesh of the informant's stomach as he teased his boxers down to his knees with his fingertips. Shizuo pulled Izaya's cock into his mouth, licking and sucking him to full hardness. Izaya felt his body start trembling as he whined, somewhat pathetically. “Ngh... Shizu-chan...”

 

“So tell me... have something on your mind?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You seem... down. Dodgy. Like you're trying to hide something from me.”

 

Izaya squirmed, Shizuo's hot breath wafting over his pelvis, taunting him. “Is now really the time for this?”

 

“Of course. You're more honest when you want something.” Shizuo delicately rubbed his hand over Izaya's erection, teasing him to the edge of orgasm.

 

“Dammit... Protozoan... I wanna...come...”

 

“Mhmm. Tell me what's going on and I'll let you come.”

 

“I... Shizu-chan... I don't know if I... can do the 'submissive' thing...”

 

“I thought you were handling it okay?”

 

“I... am, in a way, but... subspace and subdrop are... I'm not sure I can...”

 

“I thought you liked it yesterday?”

 

“I did... but when I was researching... all these things can go wrong and I don't...”

 

“You don't trust me?”

 

“It's not that... I'm just not... prepared, I guess. I'm... scared...”

 

Shizuo stopped his teasing strokes on Izaya's cock, guessing at how much effort it took for the info broker to admit to fear. Izaya squirmed, craning his neck to look at Shizuo. “Please... you promised... make me come... please...”

 

“If you're scared...”

 

“I'm not scared _of sex_ Shizu-chan... just what can happen... after...”

 

~

 

Izaya tugged tentatively at the ropes binding him, simple ties this time, but no less secure. Shizuo had wrapped the familiar red silk rope around the informant's forearms, securing them behind his back and wrapping his thighs and calves in what he called 'frog style', both legs bent at the knee and wrapped with rope, leaving him spread wide open as he knelt on the bench, trembling in anticipation as Shizuo gathered the items he wanted to use.

 

Shizuo came around the bed, grinning wickedly and holding up the cock ring Izaya had been playing with. “You wanted to try this, right?”

 

The info broker swallowed hard, a twinge of reprehension squeezing his lungs. “Umm...”

 

“Well?”

 

“A-are you going to let me come?”

 

Shizuo paused for a moment, knowing whatever he chose to respond with could either frighten Izaya or entice him. Deciding to take a chance, he smirked. “If you're a very good boy, Flea, I'll let you come.”

 

Izaya visibly shuddered, blushing as he cast his eyes down and nodded. Shizuo smiled more gently, placing a gentle kiss to the informant's forehead before reaching between his legs, stretching the ring over Izaya's cock and sack. The info broker flinched as it tightened around him, whimpering. “Ng... Shizu-chan...”

 

“Too much?”

 

“N-no... I want to do this for you...”

 

Shizuo kissed him gently on the lips. “That makes me so happy, you're desire to please me...”

 

Izaya blushed, resting his forehead against Shizuo's collarbone. “You're so _weird_...”

 

“Yep.” The bartender moved so he was behind Izaya, placing a hand between his shoulder blades and pressing him down so his face was against the red velvet cushion, ass in the air. The info broker trembled as Shizuo drizzled lube over his entrance, whimpering when he deftly probed a finger through the taught muscle. The bartender pressed deeper, carefully avoiding Izaya's prostate. “No matter how many times we do this, you're just as tight as you've always been... it's really kind of amazing...”

 

“D-don't say embarrassing things like that... jeez...”

 

“It's only you who's embarrassed.” Shizuo momentarily tugged his finger free, slipping the barbed sleeve over his index finger before pressing it back in. Izaya jerked, moaning as the barbs massaged his walls. “Nggh... Shizu-chan, wha-aah-t is that?”

 

“A finger sleeve. Like it?” He rubbed it over Izaya's prostate, making the informant moan. “Mmm... I.... ngh fuck... yes... haa...”

 

Shizuo pulled away again, letting the sleeve fall to the floor and selecting the string of graduated beads, pressing the smallest three inside Izaya's ass. The info broker groaned at the minor pain of not being fully stretched, secretly enjoying the slight burn as they rolled within him. “Fuck... Shizu-chan...”

 

The bartender tugged the long string sharply, making the balls jerk against Izaya's walls as they were yanked out. Izaya yelped, then groaned at the sudden loss of stimulation. Shizuo picked up a long, slender vibrator, bulbed on the end, and slowly pressed it inside the info broker's ass, turning it on to the medium setting and pulling it back and forth to press against Izaya's prostate, then buzzing against the ring of muscle at his entrance. The informant groaned deep in his throat. “Ngg... Shizu-chan... gonna come...”

 

“You're not.” Shizuo pulled the vibrator out, pressing his mouth against Izaya's quivering hole, probing deeply with his tongue as the informant trembled against him. “N-no really... 'mm... gonna come...aaggghh!”

 

Izaya moaned as an orgasm washed over him without the release that came from ejaculating. “Fuuck... Shizu-chan...”

 

The bartender pulled away and pressed the head of a glass dildo against the info brokers hole, “Fuck yourself.”

 

Izaya obeyed, rocking his hips back and forcing the toy through his entrance. “Ngh... 's cold...”

 

“It'll warm up.” Shizuo held the dildo in place as Izaya rocked his hips back and forth against it, watching the glass slide in and out of the info brokers ass. Izaya's breath came out in short pants from the effort and little grunts of pleasure escaped each time the toy pressed into him. The informant paused, looking back at Shizuo with a pleading expression. “...want yours... please... Shizu-chan...”

 

Shizuo smiled at him gently, saying nothing, pulling the dildo out and dropping it on the floor with the other used toys. He picked up the all too familiar rotating vibrator, slowly pressing it into Izaya's ass and turning it on to full power before standing and stepping in front of Izaya. Placing a hand on the informant's shoulder, he guided him back up into a kneeling position. Izaya groaned as the movement shifted the vibrator, driving it a little deeper.

 

The bartender stripped off his shirt and pants, exposing his leaking erection. “Show me how much you want my cock in your ass, Flea.”

 

Izaya groaned inwardly, but leaned forward and took Shizuo's cock into his mouth, slurping and sucking loudly as he bobbed his head. Maintaining his balance was difficult without the use of his arms, and the vibrator in his ass was a constant source of distraction as the info broker tongued the slit in Shizuo's dick, muffled moans escaping his throat as the bartender tangled a hand in his hair and cupped his cheek with the other. “That's right... take it all in... you like sucking my dick, don't you flea?”

 

Izaya moaned his agreement, then whimpered as another orgasm washed over him, making him tremble. “Mmf... hnnn...”

 

Shizuo's grip on the info brokers hair tightened as he suddenly thrusted deep into Izaya's throat, forcing him to take his entire length and holding the informant tight against his pelvis, nose buried in his pubic hair. Izaya gagged and coughed, making his throat convulse around Shizuo's cock. The bartender thrusted a few times before releasing a thick load of come into Izaya's mouth, using the grip on his dark hair to hold him in place until he swallowed it all. “That's right... you like my come, don't you, Flea?”

 

Izaya nodded, pulling away as soon as Shizuo released him, gasping for breath and coughing. “P-please...f-fuck me Shizu-cha-aaahhhnnn...”

 

Another relief-less orgasm rippled through him, triggered by the vibrator's continued stimulation, and he fell forward, resting his head against Shizuo's taught abdominal muscles. “Ngg... please... fuck me... wanna come... fuck...”

 

The body guard gently pushed against Izaya's shoulders, laying him out on his back and stared down at the infomant's weeping erection. “Wow... there's so much leaking out even with the cock ring.”

 

Izaya blushed, closing his eyes and letting his head fall to the side. “Shizu-chan... please...”

 

Shizuo knelt, tugging the ring off and taking Izaya's swollen erection into his mouth, catching the come that spurted free. Izaya moaned, loud and long, his back arching, forcing his hips up against Shizuo's mouth. “Aggggnnnhhh... fuuuck... Shizu-chan...”

 

The bartender sucked gently, coaxing every drop of semen from the tip of Izaya's dick as the informant squirmed and whimpered. He pulled free and with a quiet sigh, let Izaya's come dribbled from his mouth to pool on the info brokers stomach, looking up at him. “Wow... you really came a lot, Izaya.”

 

“Sh-shut up...” Izaya was flushed, a dark red stain extending from his collarbone to his ear tips, his eyes watery and glistening, pupils wide. He panted, swollen and red lips parted to allow the flow of air, a few drops of come clinging to his bottom lip. Shizuo stood and leaned over Izaya, pressing their mouths together and sweeping the informant's mouth with his tongue before breaking away. “You really are cute like this.”

 

Izaya said nothing, blushing a deeper shade of red and turning his head away as Shizuo lined up his cock and thrusted into his ass. The info broker groaned, gritting his teeth as the body guards cock probed deep within him, rubbing over his prostate with voracious speed. His eyes fell shut as Shizuo grunted above him. “Fuck, Flea...”

 

Shizuo leaned over him, sucking a hard nipple into his mouth and rolling the bud with his tongue, making sure to give the other the same attention before latching onto Izaya's neck, smiling when a bright red mark blossomed against the broker's pale skin. “Tell me, Izaya... whose body is this?”

 

“Nggh... Shizu-chan's...”

 

“Who does this ass belong to?”

 

“Sh-shizu-chan...”

 

“Damn right... who loves getting fucked by me?”

 

“I-Izaya-aaggh!” Izaya came as Shizuo did, his fresh come spurting up to mix with the semen pooled on his stomach as Shizuo's shot deep within him.

 


	9. Falling in Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus, my mom had to have spinal surgery and ended up needing a lot more one on one care than the doctor said she would, and I recently started a new job, so I haven't had the time or energy to write much. Hopefully updates will be back on 'schedule' now :)

Izaya hesitantly licked his lips before opening his mouth so Shizuo could press a cherry red ball gag against his lips and buckle it behind his head. He was fully naked, arms already bound behind his back and he knelt on the bed, the bamboo cane resting ominously on the sheet. The shirtless bartender grinned impishly as he grabbed the informant's shoulders, forcefully turning him around and pressing his upper body down into the mattress, forcing Izaya to kneel with his ass raised in the air.

 

The body guard raked his fingers down Izaya's back, raising rosy welts against the info broker's pale skin. He clawed his hands into the raven's ass cheeks, teasingly brushing over his entrance to make the broker squirm. Shizuo leaned over his partner to gently kiss the back of his neck before picking up the cane and gently drawing lazy patterns over the informant's skin.

 

Thwack!

 

“Mmf!” Izaya cried out and winced, his voice muffled by the gag, as the tip of the cane suddenly bit into his left shoulder.

 

Thwack! The sensation wasn't particularly painful, it actually felt a lot like a bee sting.

 

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! The cane bit into him over and over again, to a beat that only Shizuo knew.

 

Thwack! Thwack! Gradually, Izaya grew numb to the pain, entranced by the sound of the cane whistling through the air before each strike.

 

Thwack! Panic welled in Izaya's chest, clogging his throat and making it hard for him to breath. He squeezed his eyes shut, inhaling deeply through his nose. Realizing he'd been counting strikes without meaning too, he turned his attention to the sound of the cane whipping through the air, punctuated by his own moans and the occasional grunt from Shizuo. The steady rhythm gradually teased him to a lower state of consciousness as the sounds and sensations faded into the background. He felt numb, disconnected from his own body as he floated in an invisible pool.

 

~

 

Shizuo dropped the cane on the floor beside the bed and picked up the bottle of lube, drizzling it over Izaya's entrance. He pressed two fingers through the ring of muscle, probing and scissoring against the informant's inner walls. Izaya unconsciously moaned low in his throat, deep into subspace, and pressed against Shizuo's searching fingers, his back arching instinctively as the bartender rubbed over his sweet spot, making him come.

 

The bartender withdrew his fingers, hastily unbuckling his belt and shoving his pants down and off, dropping them on top of the cane before squeezing a liberal amount of lube on his palm, stroking his cock from root to tip to coat it with the liquid. He wrapped his long fingers around Izaya's upper arms, pulling the informant against his chest, letting his cock slide between Izaya's thighs. The broker opened his eyes and craned his neck to look back at him, his eyes glassy and dazed. The gag glistened with saliva and a trickle of drool leaked from the corner of Izaya's mouth. Shizuo pressed his lips to the side of Izaya's neck as he thrust between the broker's thighs, running his hands up the informant's sides and over his chest. The informant moaned as Shizuo rolled his nipples under his palms and started thrusting faster, coming with a grunt.

 

~

 

Izaya came to slowly, his cloudy mind clearing slightly, as he reluctantly opened his eyes to the tingling sensation of blood circulating through his now free arms roused him. He worked his jaw, the muscles stiff from being held open by the gag. Shizuo sat on the bed next to him, coiling the rope back into the bag. “Sh-shizu-chan?”

 

“Hey. How're you feeling?”

 

“Umm... floaty...”

 

“Need me to get you anything?”

 

“Mmm... drink...?”

 

The blonde nodded, picking up a bottle of water and climbing onto the bed, helping Izaya to sit up and lean against his chest before screwing the cap off and pressing the bottle to Izaya's lips. The info broker swallowed greedily before pushing the bottle away. Shizuo replaced the cap, placing the bottle on the night stand. “Want something to eat?”

 

“Mm-mm... maybe later... 'm sleepy...” He let his eyes drift closed once more, relaxing in Shizuo's arms, but something felt off to the informant. He squirmed, the drying lube in his ass making him uncomfortable, his slick thighs rubbing against each other as he tried to settle. Drying lube? Slick thighs? From what?

 

Izaya opened his eyes again, looking down and running a hand over himself, frowning when it came up covered with lube and semen. “Shizu-chan?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Did we... did you fuck me?”

 

“Well, yeah-”

 

Izaya jerked away from Shizuo, some of the fogginess clearing from his mind with the surge of anger. “You fucked me? How could... Why would you _do_ that?”

 

“Because that's what we always-”

 

“Maybe when I'm coherent!”

“Why are you so angry?”

 

“Because you... you can't just do whatever you want with me! _Especially_ if I'm not, well, me!”

 

“Fine, fine. You're right. But let's talk about this later when you're more rational-”

 

“You think I'm being _irrational_? _Me_ , of all people?”

 

“That's not what I said-”

 

“Get out!” Izaya pushed Shizuo in the chest, almost sending him toppling out of the bed. He wrapped his arms around himself tightly, turning away from the bartender. Shizuo hesitantly reached out a hand, only to have it swatted away. “Just go the fuck away! Get out of my apartment!”

 

“...Fine. I'll leave.” The bartender sighed, climbing to his feet and gathering his clothes. He dressed quickly, slamming the door shut behind him without another word.

 

Izaya lingered in bed a few minutes before getting up to run a washcloth under the hot water tap, vigorously scrubbing himself clean before donning a long sleeve t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. He stripped the sheets from the bed and replaced them with new ones before climbing beneath them and yanking them up over his head, tears of frustration and confusion rolling down his cheeks.

 

~

 

Shizuo leaned against the wall outside Izaya's apartment, taking a long drag off his cigarette, blowing the smoke out as he counted down by tens, starting over when the numbers rumbled by too fast. Fourteen minutes. Fourteen minutes had passed since he'd come into the hall. The flea had been right. He'd had no right to do anything sexual while Izaya was so out of it, but he'd done it anyway.

 

Resolving to return and apologize properly, the bartender sighed and snuffed the cigarette out, tossing it into a nearby trash bin before opening the door and stepping back into the apartment. He trudged up the stairs, hesitantly cracking open the bedroom door to peek inside.

 

Izaya was curled up beneath the blankets, the steady sound of his breathing and a slight snore telling Shizuo that the info broker had fallen asleep. Sighing again, the body guard gently tugged the blankets away from Izaya's face, noting the tear tracks drying on his cheeks. The bartender stripped down to his boxers, pulling a t-shirt out of his overnight bag and tugging it on before crawling into bed beside his partner.

 

~

 

_Izaya wandered in the darkness, searching desperately for someone, something. He'd take anything at this point, even that monster Shizuo Heiwajima. Especially Shizuo, because... he loved him? How could that be, they hated each other! Every time one saw the other they tried to kill them! But... he loved Shizu-chan... And Shizu-chan loved him, he thought. He bit his lip and ran forward, yelling. “Shizu-chan!”_

 

~

 

“Shizu-chan!” Izaya bolted upright with a start, frantically looking around. Shizuo was already beside him, an arm circling protectively around his trembling shoulders. “Izaya? What's wrong?”

 

Tears rolled down the brokers cheeks as a feeling of relief surged through him, and he relaxed into the bartenders embrace. “I-I was alone...”

 

“I'm here, shhh...”

 

Izaya closed his eyes, wrapping his trembling fingers around Shizuo's steady ones. “It was a dream?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“But... we argued?”

 

“We did. I'm sorry... I never should have done anything with you so out of it.”

 

“Mm... I think I overreacted...”

 

Shizuo rubbed the informant's shoulder. “No, you were right to be angry. And we can talk about it in the morning, I just don't want you to get upset while you're coming out of subdrop.”

 

“'Kay...”

 

They cuddled in silence, listening to the sound of each others breath before Shizuo broke the silence again. “Need anything? Hungry?”

 

Izaya giggled, “You keep feeding me like this and I'm gonna get fat.”

 

“Good. You're too damn skinny.”

 


	10. Aphrodite's Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me Father, for I have SINNED.

Shizuo clicked off the TV as the credits ran for the movie he'd started watching with Izaya. The info broker had fallen asleep about two thirds into it, his head resting on the bartender's shoulder. The blonde rubbed Izaya's arm, waking him. The informant yawned and stretched before burying his face in Shizuo's chest. “What'd I miss?”

 

“Not much. The hero rescues the damsel, face stomps the evil doers, and they ride off into the sunset. Roll credits.”  
  


“Mm...”

 

“So, what do you want to do now?”

 

“Um. I wanna make out, and then... suck your dick.”

 

Shizuo chuckled. Izaya was clearly in one of his 'cuddly' moods, and the bartender intended to take full advantage. He pulled the informant into his lap, rubbing his hands up and down Izaya's back before slipping a hand under his chin and raising his head. He pressed his lips briefly to Izaya's in a tender kiss, staring into the brokers crimson eyes. “We can do that.”

 

Izaya planted his lips against Shizuo's, groaning as the bartender slipped his tongue past his teeth, delving deep into Izaya's mouth. The brokers hand fistsed against Shizuo's chest, his fingers tangling in the fabric of his shirt as their tongues danced intricately around each other. Izaya whined when Shizuo pulled away, tilting his head back as the body guard attacked his neck, gently biting and sucking at all the familiar sensitive spots, behind his ear, the delicate skin where his neck ran into his collarbone. He felt a burn building in his pelvic area and grunted, wanting to make this last. It was their two month anniversary, after all.

 

Izaya leaned back, easing himself down on the couch, the hand gripping Shizuo's shirt pulling the bartender down with him. The blonde slid his hands under the hem of Izaya's shirt, roving over his sides and abdomen before settling on his pectorals, massaging the muscle and rolling the buds of his nipples under his rough palms. The broker leaned up to lock their mouths together once again, groaning blissfully when Shizuo slipped his tongue along the length of his lower lip before plunging it deep into his mouth. He pulled away after several long minutes, panting. “Shizu-chan... I want...”

 

“What do you want, baby?”

 

Izaya groaned. “I want you to stop calling me 'baby', it's annoying.”

 

Shizuo smirked, pressing his lips to the side of Izaya's neck before whispering in his ear. “I know it is. It's almost as bad as 'Shizu-chan'.”

 

“Very funny.” Izaya pushed against Shizuo's chest as he sat up. Shizuo shuffled back so he was sitting on the other end of the couch, right foot tucked under his left knee and his left foot on the floor. He lay his right arm across the back of the couch, the left sprawling over the armrest. Izaya licked his lips unconsciously as he gaze roved over the bartenders abdomen, scanning upwards to his unbuttoned collar which exposed his muscled collarbone, finally coming to rest on that devil's smirk. The broker swallowed, leaning forward to unbuckle Shizuo's belt with trembling fingers, and fumbled with the button and zipper. Finally, he reached beneath all the fabric, guiding Shizuo's half hard cock through the slit of his boxers. He leaned even farther forward, elbows and knees digging into the couch cushions, and took the blondes cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue daintily around the tip before bobbing his head and pulling it deep into his throat.

 

Izaya hummed lightly as he sucked hard, feeling Shizuo fully harden. He pulled back, letting the blonde's dick fall out of his mouth with a slight 'pop' before daintily licking the head with the tip of his tongue. The bartender groaned, letting his head fall back as he closed his eyes. “Fuuuck...”

 

“Mm... sounds like a good idea to me.” Izaya leaned back, balancing on his heels. “Upstairs?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

~

 

Izaya knelt on the bed, using one hand to brace himself and the other to squeeze the bottle of lube he'd recently purchased, drizzling the liquid over his hole. Shizuo stood somewhere in the background, watching. The broker dropped the bottle, which rolled off and thumped onto the floor, groaning as he slipped two fingers inside himself. “Nggh... Shizu-chan... this is embarrasing...”

 

The bartender chuckled, “Okay, okay. Lie down.”

 

Izaya pulled his fingers free, dropping down on his side on the mattress. Shizuo came and lay beside him, so they were face to face, pulling the broker close to kiss his cheek. Izaya laughed, “Happy anniversary honey.”

 

“Anniversary?”

 

“Mhm. Two months ago today, I decided to jump you in an alley.”

 

“Aah. As I recall, it was _me_ who did the jumping.” Shizuo silenced any furter chatter by pressing his lips to Izaya's, his tongue plunging between the informant's lips and catching the others tongue with his own. Izaya groaned, pressing against him as Shizuo slid a hand down the broker's side and cupped his ass before sinking a finger into his entrance.

 

Izaya moaned into Shizuo's mouth, slowly rocking his hips back and forth to increase the pace of the bartender's probing, with the added effect of his hardened cock rubbing against the blonde's. He frowned, feeling hot. Uncomfortably so. “Shizu-chan... something's wrong...”

 

“What is?”

 

“It's too hot... my heads fuzzy... I think I...”

 

Shizuo's brow furrowed and he clambered off the bed, picking up the lube bottle from where it had rolled onto the floor. His eyes widened as he read the label. “Shit.”

 

“What?”

 

“This brand puts aphrodisiacs into all their products. Didn't you read the label when you bought it?”

 

“Aphro.... Oh god.”

 

Shizuo let the bottle drop back to the floor. “Let's get you cleaned up.”

 

The bartender went into the bathroom and Izaya could hear the squeak of faucets as Shizuo started filling the tub. He returned a moment later, scooping the info broker into his arms and carrying him into the bathroom. Izaya moaned as he was lowered into the steaming water, closing his eyes. Shizuo tapped him on the shoulder. “Up on your knees.”

 

Izaya obeyed, clutching the sides of the tub for support as Shizuo ran a washcloth up and down his thighs, thoroughly cleaning away the lube. The info broker blushed, somehow being washed by Shizuo felt far more intimate than anything else they'd ever done together.

 

~

 

Izaya chewed his lower lip as Shizuo cleaned up, a thought nagging in the back of his brain. “Ne, Shizu-chan?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“When you... mentioned the neglect play... you said... you'd um...”

 

“What?” Shizuo paused, turning to lock eyes with the info broker. Izaya swallowed, looking down. “You'd use an aphrodisiac?”

 

“Maybe. If _you_ wanted to.”

 

“L-let's try it... the aphrodisiac part...”

 

“What, now?”

 

“I mean... we have it...”

 

“Well... the concentration in that lube is really high, so it's not really something a first timer should use... I'll see if I can get some tomorrow, okay?”

 

“'kay...”

 

~

 

Izaya panted as Shizuo wrapped the red ribbon around his upper body, pinning his arms to his sides. The bartender had given him half of a tiny white pill a few minutes ago, and he was already burning up and coated with a fine sheen of sweat. The info broker moaned as Shizuo pulled his bindings tight, letting his eyes flutter shut. He opened his mouth willingly when Shizuo pressed the gag to his lips, swallowing nervously as the body guard fastened it behind his head and kissed his cheek. “Doing okay?”

 

The info broker opened his eyes and nodded. “Mm...”

 

Shizuo smiled at him gently. “Good. Lean forward, but keep your head up.”

 

Izaya obeyed eagerly, making sure to keep his head a few inches above the mattress as Shizuo crouched behind him, squeezing a liberal amount of regular lube into his palm, rubbing the gel over his entrance. Izaya jerked, his head falling forward when Shizuo pressed two fingers inside him. “Ghhhd...mm...”

 

Shizuo reached forward, fisting his fingers into Izaya's hair and pulling his head back up, still probing his ass. “Head up, Flea.”

 

“Nnnk...”

 

The bartender released his hair, fisting Izaya's ass and spreading him wide open as he slid another finger into him, brushing over his prostate. Izaya moaned loudly, curling in on himself as he orgasmed violently, and would have come save for the ring around his dick. Shizuo showed no mercy, slapping his ass hard. “Head up!”

 

Izaya lifted his head, only to fall forward again when Shizuo hit his prostate more directly, a high pitched whine escaping his throat. Suddenly the body guards fingers were gone, and the info broker wriggled desperately, seeking any kind of contact as he whined. “Mm...hnn...aah...”

 

Shizuo appeared beside him, running a length of black rope around his throat and fastening it to the ribbon binding his arms, forcing the informant to raise his head. Izaya whimpered when Shizuo disappeared again to somewhere behind him, yelping when the cold aluminum of a plug was plunged into his ass. He felt the body guard smirk. “You look so cute with that little heart peeking out at me, and those sounds you keep making...delicious. Let's see what other sounds you can make.”

 

“Nnf!” Izaya yelped when the tip of the bamboo cane flickered across his behind, both painful and stimulating. He groaned as Shizuo struck again, the tip of the cane dancing over his flesh, raising white hot flashes of pain and pleasure. The bartender dropped the cane suddenly, grabbing handful's of the informant's ass and leaning in to sink his teeth into his flesh. Izaya groaned, his head dipping forward a bit despite the rope around his neck as his back arched. “Hnnn! Ghhd... mmm...”

 

Shizuo tapped the end of the plug, making it jolt against Izaya's prostate before yanking it out so he could plunge his tongue into the brokers ass. Izaya pushed back against him as the bartender swirled his tongue against the informant's walls, groaning with need as he orgasmed again. He almost cried with desperation when Shizuo pulled away, wriggling his ass in Shizuo's general direction. He was soon rewarded with the thick length of a vibrator sliding through his hole, moaning when Shizuo turned it on. The bartender continued to tease him, driving the speed all the way up before shutting it off completely, plunging it in and out at varying rhythms. Izaya squirmed and whined, his breathing ragged with need. Intense pressure was building in his lower regions, he thought he might seriously die if he didn't get some kind of relief soon.

 

Izaya hummed, on the third line of 'twinkle twinkle little star' before Shizuo caught the tune, immediately shutting off the vibrator and pulling it out of Izaya's ass. He reached up and unfastened the gag, letting it fall to the bed. The info broker panted to catch his breath. “Come... please... gotta come.”

 

Shizuo immediately freed him from the cock ring, gently probing his finger into the brokers ass while he stroked his cock. “Come as much as you want, baby.”

 

Izaya ground his teeth, groaning at the nickname and the stimulation. It didn't take long before he pitched forward again, his forehead pressing against the mattress despite the rope around his neck as he came, a guttural moan tearing from his throat. “Unnngh... shit.. fuck... Shizu-chan... aahh...fuckingdammit...”

 

The bartender leaned over him, kissing the back of his neck and trailing kisses over his shoulders. “There you go, let it all out.”

 

The broker moaned as he came again, and again, tears of pleasure rolling down his cheeks. It wasn't enough. He wanted more. He begged, desperate for more contact. “Shizu-chan... Shizu-chan... fuck me... please, fuck me...”

 

“You safe-worded, you sure you want me to?”

 

“Mmm... want more, need more...”

 

Shizuo quickly freed Izaya from the ribbon and rope binding him, kissing down the line of his spine before sinking his tongue into Izaya's ass again. The info broker whimpered, rocking back against the bartender. “Fuck... Shizu-chan... fuck me, please, I need to...”

 

“Okay, okay. Cmere.” Shizuo guided Izaya back until he was straddling the body guard, guiding his hard cock into Izaya's ass. The info broker groaned. “Fuuuck... yes, god, yes.”

 

Izaya bounced on Shizuo's lap, his ass sucking the body guards cock deep inside him while his own bounced against his belly, leaving little drops of precome sticking to his skin. The blonde kept two hands on the informant's hips to steady him, grunting as he thrust up into his ass and hitting his prostate with every stroke. Izaya was a whining moaning mess as they picked up speed, spurting all over himself as he came. Shizuo thrust a final time, pulling out as he came, his come spilling out of the broker's ass.

 


	11. The Ikebukuro School for the Deaf and Blind

Izaya bounced nervously on the balls of his feet, habitually chewing the inside of his lip as he waited for Shizuo to finish 'setting the scene'. The broker had agreed to a pseudo neglect play at the bartender's apartment, and a knot had taken up residence in his stomach ever since then. Shizuo finally emerged from the bedroom, wearing only a pair of faded denim pants, unbuttoned at the top and exposing his navel. Izaya gulped nervously as Shizuo pulled him close in a tight embrace to whisper in his ear. “I love you, you know that.”

 

“Mhmm.” Izaya bit his lip, feeling himself trembling against Shizuo, knowing what he was waiting for. “I love you too...”

 

He always felt cheesy and awkward expressing his feelings, and as always, a hot blush was creeping up the back of his neck to stain his cheeks. Shizuo kissed the top of his head before rubbing his arm affectionately, taking him by the hand to lead him into the bedroom. Izaya's eyes widened at the three foot bar hanging from two chains, both attached to rings in the ceiling. The red velvet bench and chair from Izaya's apartment sat close by, an array of BDSM equipment arranged on the bench. The info broker took a hesitant step back, bumping into Shizuo. The bartender placed a hand on his shoulder. “We don't have to do this.”

 

“I... I want to... let's do it...”

 

~

 

Izaya stood naked, gripping the bar with sweaty palms as Shizuo looped rope around his wrists, securing him to the bar. He trembled, closing his eyes when the bartender picked up a long length of red cloth from the bench, licking his lips when Shizuo slides the silky fabric over his skin before tying it over the informant's eyes. He gulped as the body guard slipped a soft putty into his ears, blotting out sound, and parted his lips to take in a shaking breath. Izaya flinched when the gag was pressed to his mouth, but took it in just the same.

 

It felt like decades passed before a wide leather paddle slapped against his ass, and he groaned, tensing up in preparation for another strike. He relaxed when another didn't come right away, grunting in pain when it struck unexpectedly. This pattern continued, each strike of the paddle coming when Izaya was least expecting it, until it disappeared altogether. He jerked when he felt cold lube drizzled over his ass, moaning when Shizuo slipped two fingers inside him. The rotating vibrator followed, though not on yet, and Izaya squirmed as it stretched him, his legs instinctively pulling together.

 

The sharp bite of a crop on either hip had him parting his shaking legs again, grateful for the bar to hang onto. He felt Shizuo gently rigging some kind of harness over his hips to hold the vibrator in place, and then his calloused hands ran down his chest, stopping briefly to pinch and roll his nipples. They traveled over his stomach, the long fingers dipping below his waistline to wrap the cock ring around his half-formed erection before stroking it to fullness. Izaya whined when Shizuo pulled away, he'd been so close to coming, on the brink of orgasm when the bartender had withdrawn.

 

The vibrator suddenly powered on, and Izaya keened as it twisted inside him, his knees giving out as it brushed his prostate over and over again. He felt what he assumed was the bench bump against his knees as he clung to the bar, and Shizuo gently lifted each leg so that Izaya was kneeling on its velvet surface. Smooth rope ran over his calves and around his ankles, forcing is legs wide apart and leaving him totally exposed.

 

He whimpered, feeling a dribble of saliva leaking from the corner of his mouth, his insides spasming from the rotating vibrator. He wriggled, desperately wanting to come, but determined to hold out. Something soft, feathers maybe, suddenly tickled up his side and over his chest, making him jerk and squeak. It flitted down his abdomen to brush over his throbbing cock and he groaned at the light touch, his hips automatically thrusting. Then it was gone, and he was left writhing and moaning due to the constant stimulation of the vibrator.

 

It felt like eons passed, and he started to wonder if Shizuo had left him alone after all. Butterflies of panic swarmed in his stomach as he tensed, tears starting to soak into the blindfold. Surely Shizuo hadn't left him? That wasn't supposed to be part of this play, he was supposed to still be there... Maybe he was just watching. Yes, that had to be it, he was watching, probably sitting in that chair with that stupid smirk on his face... unless he wasn't. Izaya wouldn't have noticed if he did leave, he was blindfolded and had earplugs in!

 

The info broker swallowed hard, his lower lip trembling. What was that damn tune again? Mary had a little lamb? Itsy bitsy spider? Shit! A whine rose in his throat, how was he supposed to get out of this if he couldn't remember the damn safe word/song?

 

Apparently Shizuo was still in the room, and had noticed Izaya's distress because suddenly the earplugs were plucked out and the gag removed. “Izaya? You okay?”

 

“N-no...”

 

“Did you forget the safe word?”

 

“Mhmm...” The informant hiccuped, a choked sob rising from his throat. “Shizu-chan... get me down... take this off... please...”

 

“Shh, sh, it's okay, give me just a second...” The blindfold fell away, tears rolling freely down Izaya's cheeks now as the ropes were removed. Shizuo slipped the vibrator out, powering it off and setting it down on the bench before reaching around to tug the cock ring off. The info broker would have collapsed, coming, if Shizuo hadn't wrapped his arms around him just in time. The bartender ran his fingers through Izaya's hair affectionately until he was spent, then scooped him up and carried him over to the bed, wrapping him in a fluffy forest green blanket, cradling the broker in his arms.

 

“What got you so upset?” Shizuo's voice was calm, not accusing, just inquiring as he rubbed strong hands up and down Izaya's back. The informant buried his face in Shizuo's chest, comforting himself with the other man's scent. “I-I thought you were gone and...”

 

“That scared you?”

 

“Mm...”

 

Shizuo kissed the top of Izaya's head. “I'm sorry, baby, so sorry...”

 

Izaya trembled, hiccuping, tears continuing to stream down his cheeks. “It's just that... everything keeps getting more and more intense and I... I know you want to do the neglect thing, but I... don't know if...”

 

“It's okay. We don't have to do that, we never have to do anything you don't want to do.”

 

“I... I don't know how much more I can take of this...”

 

Shizuo's hands stilled, but he pulled Izaya tighter against his chest. “I'm so sorry baby. I know this all happened really fast... maybe we should take a few steps back, start over-”

 

Izaya shook his head, pulling back. “I don't want to back up, I... I want to do the neglect play. Soon.”

 

“Izaya... I don't think that's a good idea.”

 

“No, I want to do it. I need to... I have to know how bad it's going to get.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware that this chapter has similar elements in common with a certain scene in a certain book. HOWEVER. It is NOT the same. There is no copyright on blindfolds. Just sayin.


	12. Dangerous Territory

Izaya swallowed nervously as Shizuo let him into his apartment, feeling like he was stepping into dangerous territory, flashing back to the conversation they'd had over the phone a few nights ago.

 

“ _I already told you, you don't have to do this. I don't_ need _you to, it's fine.” Shizuo's voice was tense, Izaya could picture the crumbled cigarette butt currently being ground under the bartender's foot as he tried to talk him out of the play. Izaya smiled, “And I told you, I want to do it.”_

 

“ _Well I don't want to.”_

 

“ _Bullshit. If it was something you didn't want to do, you'd never have brought it up.”_

 

“ _That was never supposed to mean that we had to. It was an idea. A stupid one.”_

 

_Izaya laughed, “That's what you get for having protozoan level intelligence.”_

 

“ _Mm.”_

 

_Izaya chewed his lower lip, “Take me through it... step by step.”_

 

“ _No.”_

 

“ _Please?” Izaya heard the body guards exasperated sigh as he grumbled something unintelligible. “Fine, fine. Maybe it'll change your mind.”_

 

“ _So... what first?”_

 

“ _First... I'd have you come over to my place, and give you another half a pill, and while it took effect, I'd have you sit on a chair, backwards, with your hands on the backrest and your ass hanging off the edge and tie you to it, wrists, knees and ankles. I'd put the gag in your mouth, and put the cock ring on before I lubed up your ass and fucked you with the vibrator. I'd tie it on with a harness, and then put the blindfold on you, and leave, really leave, for half an hour.”_

 

“ _That doesn't sound... bad. But I don't understand something... what do you get out of it? You always talk about how much you like hearing me, but if you're not there...”_

 

_Shizuo grunted into the phone, “I'll tell you, but don't you dare let it sway your decision, okay?”_

 

“ _It won't.”_

 

“ _The thought of coming home to you, a moaning dripping mess, turns me on. Even thinking about it now is...well...”_

 

“ _Mm... Shizu-chan... let's just do it, okay? Please? I want to know if I can... handle it.”_

 

_Shizuo sighed on the other end of the connection. Fine, we'll do it.”_

 

Izaya snapped back into the present when Shizuo took his hand, leading him back the hallway to his bedroom. The info broker's breath caught in his throat upon seeing the simple polished wooden chair sitting at the end of the bed, reflexively tightening his grip on the bartenders hand. Shizuo squeezed back, kissing the top of his head. “We really don't have to do this, you know.”

 

“I _want_ to... stop trying to talk me out of it.”

 

“Mm...”

 

~

 

Izaya gripped the back of the chair so hard his knuckles were turning white. Shizuo looped a strand of black rope around his left wrist, wrapping it through the slats of the chair before repeating the process with his right wrist. He guided the rope down the side of the chair, wrapping it around his right knee, down to his ankle, then going back up his left leg to secure the rope in a tight knot at the base of the chair leg.

 

The pill Shizuo had given him was already taking effect, a pool of white hot need building in his groin and a fine sheet of sweat coating his skin. The bartender held the gag up and Izaya licked his lips before opening his mouth to accept it. He could feel himself trembling as Shizuo fastened it, moaning softly when the body guard kissed his cheek.

 

He shivered as Shizuo slipped the ring around his half-hard dick, groaning as it tightened around him. He tossed his head back, keening as the bartender slipped two lube-slick fingers inside him, rotating and scissoring them, briefly brushing over his prostate, almost accidentally it seemed.

 

A rough grunt tore from his throat as the vibrator was gently eased into his ass and turned on. “Uuuugghh... ghhd... fuuuhh... nnn...”

 

Izaya squirmed against his restraints, rising off the seat slightly, desperately seeking some kind of friction as Shizuo slowly slipped the vibrator in and out, driving the info broker crazy with need. The vibrator pressed into his ass one final time before the rotation was turned on as well, assaulting his prostate. He'd have come instantly if not for the ring around his cock.

 

He trembled as Shizuo rigged a harness around his hips and thighs, securing the vibrator and making it impossible for Izaya to lift himself off the chair at all. The bartender came back into Izaya's sight, the blindfold in his hand. He kissed the corner of Izaya's mouth as he tied the fabric behind his head. “Remember to breathe. I'll be back soon.”

 

~

 

Inhale. One second. Exhale, two seconds. Sixty seconds per minute, thirty six thousand seconds in an hour.

 

Izaya had counted six-hundred seconds, but lost count and started over. Currently, he was fast approaching eighteen thousand seconds, signaling the half hour mark, their agreed time limit. Which meant, Shizuo should have returned. He hadn't.

 

The info broker squirmed, unable to help the whines that keened from his throat, awkwardly shifting his hips in an effort to gain some kind of friction, anywhere. He was desperate for relief, he thought his dick might seriously explode if he didn't get to come soon.

 

Tears soaked into the blindfold and ran down his cheeks, and saliva leaked from behind the gag as he groaned. His entire body trembled, from the drug, from his squirming, and from the over-stimulation of the vibrator in his ass. It constantly brushed his prostate, bringing him orgasm after orgasm.

 

Shizuo had said he'd be back soon. He had _promised_. So where was he?

 

~

 

Shizuo gripped Izaya's hard cock, stroking it to the edge of release only to let him fall again. The bartender leaned over him, grinding his cock into his ass while he was still tied to the chair. Izaya moaned helplessly. “Ahnnn....Ghhd...”

 

A trail of saliva leaked out of the corner off his mouth, and Izaya groaned when Shizuo kissed it, his lips soft and tender. Somehow, the bartender's tongue slipped past the gag to tangle with Izaya's. “Nng... haahh...”

 

The info brokers chest heaved as he realized there were _two_ Shizuo's, one grinding his ass, and the other passionately kissing him. He groaned as a third slipped his cock into his mouth, teasing him to higher levels of pleasure than he'd reached before.

 

Izaya moaned desperately as they brought him to orgasm, over and over again, unable to come with the ring on his cock. He would've begged them to remove it, save for the tongue and gag taking up space in his mouth.

 

~

 

He was losing his mind. He'd already lost his concept of time, so why not his mind as well?

 

His body was numb, save for the intense white heat that boiled in his groin, and the ceaseless grinding of the vibrator against his prostate. He whined as he orgasmed again, desperately wanting the release of coming.

 

He turned his thoughts to Shizuo. Shizuo... The man who had controlled Izaya's life from the very moment they met. How different would their lives have been if Izaya had seen him as a man instead of monster? He was never a monster, Izaya knew that now. But that didn't mean he understood any better what exactly Shizuo was. An image of some long forgotten god he'd read about in a textbook flitted into his thoughts. Men and women lay at the gods feet, tangled together in a wanton display of sexuality, while the god himself was depicted as a muscle bound lord, an impossibly large phallus standing erect as he crushed an armored warrior in his fist.

 

_Of course_... Shizuo was that long forgotten god of carnal savagery, human incarnate. It made perfect sense. All along he had thought himself a god, how else could he love human's as he did? But he saw now that he was wrong, had _always_ been wrong.

 

~

 

Shizuo took the steps up to his apartment two steps at a time, nearly tearing the door off it's hinges to get inside.

 

He'd intended to wait, just outside his door, until they'd reached the time limit or it sounded like Izaya was suffering too much. The first time the info broker had groaned out loud, he'd changed his mind, there was no way he'd be able to stay away from the info broker while he was making those sounds. He'd gone down to the train station, deciding to ride the loop for twenty minutes and then return in time to release Izaya.

 

The power had gone out five minutes after he'd boarded the train, and took an hour to restore, meaning he'd been away from Izaya for an hour longer than they'd agreed. The informant was probably furious with him, and rightly so.

 

~

 

Izaya flinched when someone's hands unexpectedly brushed through his hair, removing the gag from his mouth and letting the blindfold slip away. Blearily, he looked up into Shizuo's worried face. “W-welcome back, Shizu-chan...”

 

“Izaya, I'm so sorry, there was construction and- I'll have you loose in just a second.”

 

The broker shook his head. “No... fuck me, fuck me, please-”

 

“Izaya, you're not thinking straight-”

 

“Please! I'll die, I'll really die if you don't, Shizu-chan...”

 

Shizuo hesitated. “I...”

 

“Fuck me, please, Shizu-chan...”

 

Realizing that Izaya was still under the effects of the aphrodisiac, the bartender loosened the ropes securing Izaya to the chair. He understood Izaya's need, guessing how desperate he must be after being left alone for so long. The info broker whined, continuing to beg, not realizing that Shizuo planned to give him exactly what he was asking for, at least to some degree. The bartender stayed quiet as he unfastened the harness around his hips. Izaya moaned roughly as Shizuo slid the vibrator out. “Aaaghh!... Hhnn... Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, please... please, fuck me, oh god, I need you please please ple-”

 

“Shhh...”

 

“Please, please, Shizu-chan, don't leave me like this...” Fresh tears added to the tracks already staining Izaya's cheeks as Shizuo gently lifted him and carried him to the bed. The info broker writhed against the sheets, too exhausted and weak to sit up as he continued to plead with the body guard. “Shizu-ch-”

 

“I know, I know.” The bartender leaned over Izaya, gently kissing his cheek before running a hand down his chest. “You want to come, baby?”

 

“Oh, please, please, touch me more... lower, please, Shizu-chan...”

 

“Easy... calm down, I'm here.” Shizuo slipped a deft finger under the loop of the cock ring, gently tugging it loose. Izaya came instantly, his back arching as he screamed. “Aaaaahhhh! Oh god, Shizu-chan... Shizu-chan... ooohhh...”

 

The bartender wrapped his long fingers around Izaya's cock, gently coaxing another stream of come from the info broker. Izaya whined and writhed, “Unnggh, please ha-aaah-ve mercy, please ooohh... please, please...”

 

The info broker gasped as he came again. “Nnnn please iiin me, please I want you inside me...”

 

“You're pretty raw, I don't want to hurt you.”

 

“I don't- aaaghhh – care, please, please, Shizu-cha-aaah-n!”

 

Shizuo sighed. “How 'bout I just lick it? Would that make you feel better?”

 

“A-anything, plea-aaah!”

 

Shizuo rolled Izaya's hips upwards so he could get at the broker's ass, slipping his tongue into his raw warmth. Izaya's eyes squeezed shut and his fingers tangled into the sheet. “God, yes, oooh... ah, don't stop please...”

 

~

 

Izaya lay on Shizuo's bed, his chest heaving as the bartender cleaned him off with a washcloth. He let his eyes fall shut again, trying to slow his breathing to a normal rate. “Shizu-chan...”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Did you know?”

 

“Did I know what?”

 

“When you were born, did you know you were a god?”

 

Shizuo paused, looking up at Izaya's face. “What?”

 

“So you didn't know... you're a god of raw carnal indulgence... and I am yours... Whatever you ask of me, I'll...”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Shizuo shook the info brokers arm, not surprised to find he'd fallen asleep mid-sentence. He continued wiping the sweat and come from Izaya's skin. He tugged the blankets up and tucked them around the gently snoring informant before closing the bedroom door and flopping down on his couch.

 

Shit. He considered brushing off what Izaya had said as a temporary bout of insanity due to the high stress and over-stimulation of the neglect play, but he knew how Izaya could be about things like this. The broker might _actually_ think he was some kind of god, which he wasn't.

 

~

 

Izaya shivered as he woke up, the blankets had somehow drifted to his waist while he was sleeping. Blearily, he tugged them up, curling up on his side beneath them. He'd almost dozed off again when he remembered rambling about Shizuo's supposed god-hood. _Crap._

 

Groaning, he sat up and stretched, looking around to see what had happened to his clothes. Spotting them neatly folded on top of the dresser, he stood and wobbled over. Suddenly, the act of fumbling with pants and a shirt seemed impossible, so he rummaged in Shizuo's drawers, coming up with a pair of the bartender's boxers and one of the t-shirts he usually slept in. 

 

Dressed in Shizuo's clothes, Izaya crept down the hall, finding Shizuo sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the equally blank television. The info broker sat on the far side of the couch, wincing slightly at the pain in his hips and ass. “Shizu-chan... We... we should talk.”

 

“We should.” The bartender turned to face him. “Izaya... you don't actually think I'm some kind of god, right?”

 

“No! I... I mean... of course I don't... I just... I don't know where that came from and... I'm sorry.”

 

Shizuo reached over, pulling Izaya against him. “Hey now. You've got nothing to be sorry for, it... happens sometimes. I'm the one who's sorry. I was worried I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you, so I went to ride the train for a loop and the power went out...I'm sorry I left you alone for so long.”

 

“I... didn't notice, after a while...”

 

“That's worse.”

 

Izaya bit his lip, the pair sitting in silence until Shizuo broke it. “We're not gonna try anything like this again.”

 

“What? Why?” Izaya pushed away from Shizuo, confused. He knew Shizuo liked this, the body guard had told him so. Sure it had gone wrong, but that didn't mean they couldn't try again, did it? He'd enjoyed parts of the play, he didn't want to write it all off. The bartender looked over at him, frowning. “It's too much risk, I don't want to leave you alone again like that, there's too much that can go wrong.”

 

“Yeah, but that doesn't have to mean-”

 

“No, Izaya.. Just... no. You... mean too much to me for me to do this again.”

 

~

 

Izaya walked through the front entrance of his apartment building, drawing one of the knives he always carried, holding it concealed in his palm. A stranger leaned against the wall between the elevators, and Izaya was still knowledgeable enough to know that no new tenants had moved into the building, that there were in fact, no available apartments for lease. Casually, he walked over and pressed the 'up' button. There was no guarantee this man was here for him. At least, not until the man followed him into the elevator. Izaya sighed, flicking the blade free and pointing it at the stranger. “What do you want?”

 

The man held up his hands in surrender. “I'm a messenger from Shiki-san, of the Awakusu. He's got a client he can't leave, they've got some info, but they only want to talk to you.”

 

“Tell him I'm on an extended vacation.”

 

“Special circumstance, he said to offer three times your usual rate.”

 

Izaya sighed, lowering the knife and tucking it back into his pocket. Sure, he had enough to live off of for the rest of his life, but a little extra couldn't hurt, right. “Fine. Where's the meet-up?”

 

“I've got a car waiting a couple blocks away.”

 

The info broker sighed again, pressing a button to open the doors. “Lead the way.”

 

And for the second time that week, Izaya walked into dangerous territory.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify a point, this chapter has no sub-drop in it. What happens is because of drug induced hallucinations and general loopiness. Long story short, drugs are bad. Don't do drugs kids. 
> 
> Also, the god Izaya thinks of is NOT based on any god from any religion, past or present. It's one of my own creation from one of my original short stories. I may or may not publish that at some point, so I won't say anything else about it here, just as a precaution.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first time writing smut, but it's the first time I've published it, so lemme know what you thought, critiques/tips are welcome


End file.
